Prince of Morocco
by pipster61
Summary: the rich daughter of a wealthy hotel giant, sakura disguises herself as a nobody so she can work in her dream job, being a screen writer. but whilst on lacation in morocco, meets the famous sex god and movie star sasuke uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone just watched the new prince of persia movie and loved it, and i got this awesome idea, enjoy!**

"Alright sakura, the actors have just arrived as soon as wardrobe and makeup are finished with them we will begin shooting" her boss informed her

Nodding sakura looked around expecting to see the most famous man on the planet right now, sasuke uchiha, but all she could see was darkness as she stared towards were the trailers were positioned. At five o'clock in the morning she could hardly see two feet in front of her, so it wasn't any great surprise.

"So what will I be doing to today?" she asked her boss as she followed him towards the coffee machine

"Well not a great deal probably," he said, as he stirred in his sugar "the script was finalized weeks ago, but sometimes things just don't fit when they are acted out, so it will be our job to rewrite certain aspects of the script and make it work for the camera. But I wouldn't worry about it too much, today won't be too hectic it's just scenes involving sasuke, there won't be any problem with the script until the parts with Ino are being filmed. Man what a diva she is" he said shaking his head and heading off the consult with some of the crew.

Today was going to be the first day of her new dream job, she had decided a month ago to leave the glitz and glamour of being her father's daughter, and go and make it in the real world. Disguising herself, with fake glasses and a shabby outfit, she had gotten rid of all the makeup and fancy clothes and got a real job with a real writer; she didn't want people to favour her because of who her father was.

Getting her own coffee sakura juggled her clipboard and blackberry underneath her arm before turning around and colliding with a massive wall of flesh. Reaching out she somehow managed to rescue her brand new phone from hitting the ground and smashing into a million pieces, but the same could not be said about her coffee.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she said as she realised that she had spilt her coffee all over the person she had bumped into, and now his clean white shirt was ruined. Looking around she quickly spotted a pile of napkins and began sponging the brown liquid from the material. "I'm so sorry" she repeated "it's so early and I wasn't expecting anybody to be standing right behind me, If you take it off I will pay for it to be dry cleaned" she said as she tried to scrub the material dry. Placing her hands beneath his shirt to try and air it out a bit she realised that whoever this guy was he certainly had a decent body, she could feel the ripples of muscle brush against the back of her hand.

"I've been asked to take my shirt off in many different ways, but I must admit this certainly takes the cake" said a smug voice from above her

"Excuse me?" she said looking up, but sakura almost had a heart attack as she realised who it was that she had bumped into. "Oh, ah sasuke... I mean Mr. Uchiha I wasn't implying that..." she mumbled embarrassed

"So are you telling me that you don't want to see me with my shirt off?" he asked looking at her intently

"No...I mean yes, I mean no I don't want to see you with your shirt off" she said flushing "I didn't realise who it was that I had bumped into, I didn't mean for it to sound like...I was only offering to repair was damage I had made"

"And now you're not" he said mockingly "what is your name?"

"Its sakura and I will still pay for it!" she said indignantly

"Good!"

Then he shocked sakura by reaching behind his neck and pulling the shirt over his head, revealing the most amazing body sakura had ever seen. Every muscle in his upper body was perfectly chiselled and toned. She had seen his body countless times on screen but now that she was had the opportunity to inspect them up close, they were even better in real life, the thought of just reaching out and running her fingertips down the middle of his chest, sent shivers throughout her body.

"Here" he said throwing the shirt out her "and I want that back, I better not find it on eBay or something like that" he smiled at her warningly

"I'm not some crazy fan girl you know, in fact I don't even really like you movies" she said so enraged by his pompous attitude that the first words that came to her mind just fell from her mouth.

"What is your job here?" he asked her dangerously

Oh god she had got herself fired on the very first day of her dream job, why couldn't she just think before she spoke "I-ah work for Mr. Jiraiya, I'm part of the writing team."

"Hmm ... well I want that shirt back by the end of the day" he said turning around dismissing her as if she was nothing and heading back towards his trailer.

Sighing sakura leaned against the table as she watched the back of the most arrogant man she had ever met disappear into the darkness. She had known that movie stars would be hard to deal with but this was to much, she had had a lucky escape today but if she got on his bad side again then that would be it she knew that she would be fired for sure.

"Sakura what are you doing? Come on we are about to get ready-what is that?" asked Jiraiya as he walked over to where she was standing.

"Sorry I... oh it's nothing" she answered shoving the shirt into her bag

"Good come on let's go!"

The next couple of hours seemed to fly by as the desert sun rose into the sky sakura began to realise why there had been bottles upon bottles of sunscreen placed everywhere. The movie was an action movie that involved many outdoor scenes. Today's scenes, although they didn't have a great deal of stunts in them, mainly involved the actors walking up and down sand dunes.

Sasuke had reappeared a few hours after their little encounter, fully dressed in costume, and make up. Giving her a little wink as he passed her, he sent her stomach fluttering. Smiling politely she had nodded and gone back to completing the jobs Jiraiya had given her. Her job was made that much harder however as sasuke's costume, consisted of mainly a pair of pants, and nothing else. And everywhere she looked she could see female staff members unable to take their eyes off of him.

"Alright sakura I think that is about all for today, the sun is too high now to continue filming today, tomorrow will be an afternoon shoot so don't worry about coming down to the set until at least three or four ok." Said Jiraiya

Putting her clipboard aside sasuke picked up her blackberry, and decided that she would go into town and visit some of the local shops. Maybe while she was waiting for the shirt to be dry cleaned she could do some shopping and buy some of those long flowing dresses and pants that she had seen many of the locals wear. Her jeans were just too tight and sticky if she had to endure another day like this she would probably got nuts.

A couple of hour's later sakura walked into her hotel room with arms full of bags, she hadn't meant to buy so much but the cloth had just been too hard to resist. Hanging the freshly laundered shirt over a shirt, sakura looked around her room. Being the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the world had to have some benefits, she thought. When she had told her father that this I what she wanted to do with her life he been nothing but supportive. But he had insisted that if she was going to morocco that she stay in one of the family hotels. When she had arrived here she had originally been given the penthouse suite, but as she didn't really want people to know exactly who she was, she had downgraded to a smaller room. The staffs however were still treating her as if she was royalty, insisting that if she changed her mind that they would kick however it was that was in the penthouse suite out. They had also given her a special key card that allowed her to access the private swimming pool and gym areas.

Looking at the clock on the wall she could see that it was still only mid afternoon, and all that shopping had made her quite hot. Throwing off her glasses she pulled on her new white and blue bikini and wrapped a sarong around herself, it was very unlikely that she would run into anyone from the movie crew, they were all staying at a hotel two blocks down the road, she thought as she made her way to the pool.

She was in luck; it didn't look like anyone else was here, so she would have the whole place to herself. With half of the pool in shade and the other half in the sun, she made her way towards brightness, the midday heat had dissipated somewhat and it wasn't quite as unbearable as it had been. Lying her towel down on the banana chair she grabbed the sunscreen from her bag and began rubbing it into her skin.

"Would you like some help with that?" asked a familiar mocking voice from behind her

"I'm alright thank you" she said standing still what if he recognised her from this morning he would be bound to ask why she was here in the area reserved for V.I.P guests.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just noticed that you seemed to be having trouble reaching your back" she could hear the smile in his voice there was no getting out of this; she was going to have to turn around and face him.

"It's ok I just thought I was by myself" she answered turning around. Once more she was confronted with a near naked sasuke, wearing nothing other than a pair of red and black board shorts; he was bordering the line of godliness, clearly having just gotten out of the water he had beads of moisture running off his smooth chest, his tanned body was once more making her stomach do somersaults.

Tearing her eyes away from his magnificent body sakura thought For the slightest of moments that he had recognised her, but he shock it off, no doubt unable to believe that she was dull, clumsy writer he had met this morning. This annoyed her for some reason, she knew that she was quite attractive when she was wearing beautiful clothes, and standing here with her long pink hair swimming around her shoulders and nothing other than a skimpy bikini she must look totally different to the girl with the large glasses and clothes that were too big for her. But it annoyed her that he hadn't even looked twice at her this morning, and now he could hardly take his eyes off of her.

"Please, let me rub the cream in for you, otherwise you will burn" he purred persuasively

Unable to help herself she handed him the bottle and turned her back to him, as she felt his finger touch her skin, her body lit with excitement. Her mind might be telling her that he was arrogant and shallow, but the rest of her didn't seem to mind one bit. She could feel his fingers massaging the cream into her skin, all over her back. She found herself imagining what it would be like to just turn around and let him continue massaging the rest of her. Shocked by her own thoughts she pulled away.

"Thank you I think I will be good now" she told him

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously then shrugged his massive shoulders "ok well, I'm off have a nice swim, maybe I'll see you around" he said picking his towel up from his chair and making his way towards the door.

"I'm sure I'll see you Mr. Uchiha but will you see me?" she thought as she dived into the pool, thankful that it was cold enough to cool down her over heated body. To close shaves in one day, with the same man. If he found out she was lying about who she was then she was sure to be fired, this was his movie after all and if he wanted too, he could make sure that sakura never got a job in the movie business ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next day sakura made her way to the filming site, even though it was past midday the heat from the sand was still very intense, and she was glad that she had chosen to buy some free flowing cloths yesterday. She had resisted the urge to put on some of the fancier outfits she had bought and instead opted for pair of plain pale blue cotton pants, and a singlet, which she covered with an old dress shirt, tied around her waist to protect her from the sun. With her hair pulled back into a tight bun and her fake glasses in place she was indistinguishable from the rich daughter of a hotel mogul who was used to wearing Chanel, and Louis Vuitton. Today she was just an ordinary girl working in her dream job.

After Arriving on set, she scanned the area for Jiraiya, and sasuke. As much as she doubted it, she didn't want to run the risk of him recognising her as the girl from the pool. Confident that there was no sasuke in sight she made her way to Jiraiya who was standing with the director. "There you are sakura" he said smiling at her "have you met Kakashi yet?" he asked indicating the man he was standing next to.

"no I haven't" she smiled "but I've heard many great things about you" this man was pretty much the epitome of directors, each movie he made was more successful than the last, and sakura felt so lucky to be able to work with him. In fact, at first she had thought that it had been too good to be true, getting the job with Jiraiya had been one thing, but when she had found out that her first assignment would be working on Kakashi Hatake's new movie, sakura had begun to suspect that her father may have had some involvement, although he wasn't directly linked to Hollywood, a lot of big names and people always stayed in his hotels so she wouldn't put it past him to have interfered somehow.

"Sakura, Jiraiya has been telling me all about you, very impressive" Kakashi said welcoming

"Thankyou Mr. Hatake" she said beaming

"Kakashi, please Mr. Hatake is so formal" he said grinning

"So how was your first night?" asked Jiraiya "the heat inst bothering you two much?"

"No its ok" she replied, thinking longingly about the lovely air-conditioned room that she had left to be standing in this blinding heat. "although the heat seems to be making me a bit more tired than usual, so I went to bed quite early last night" but that wasn't entirely true. She had in fact gone to bed early but instead of sleep all she had been able to think about was the image of sasuke standing by the pool massaging her shoulders.

"well I think that this should work a bit better now" said Kakashi indicating to a handful of papers in his hands that must be the script for the day "I'd better go and give it to the actors so that we can start filming"

After saying good bye sakura and Jiraiya went and stood under one of the tents, which where providing some form of relief from the heat, but not much, and get to work. After an hour and a half they were finally ready to begin filming. The scene that they would be shooting was an action one that didn't have a great deal of lines in it, but it did require the hero (played by sasuke) to ride in on his magnificent black stallion, and start fighting the villain of the story.

As the sun finally began to set and relieve them of it intensity sakura picked up her clip board and made her way towards Jiraiya, "everybody is aware of the changes that have been made to this scene" she informed him, as she reached for a chilled bottle of water.

"Good, I would like you to stay here with me and watch the filming of the scene; Kakashi wants to make sure that the true feeling of the story is being portrayed properly" he told her

"ok" she said smiling tentatively, so far she had managed to successfully avoid sasuke all afternoon, even managing to return his shirt from yesterday to his trailer while he had been in makeup, but now she didn't have a choice, she was going to have to face him.

Walking with her boss they made their way to where the scene was to be shot. Supposedly set in a remote desert area, the many cameras's, lighting equipment and boom microphones, made it look anything but.

"Right" she could hear kakashi's voice telling people "sasuke will be entering from the right, he will ride in deliver his lines then jump off the horse and approach lee" he said pointing to the scrawny man who was playing the villain.

Standing next to Jiraiya sakura couldn't see sasuke yet but she could tell where he was from the way all the women kept glancing sideways towards the right of the set. 'I wonder what they all would do if their precious sasuke fell of his horse' she though naughtily imagining sasuke lying in a heap on the ground covered in sand. Smiling silently to herself she heard Kakashi yell 'action' then she stood there waiting.

Silence fell as everybody waited for sasuke to enter; raising her bottle of water to her mouth sakura stopped mid way, as a magnificent black beast came galloping to a halt no more than five metres away from her, and sitting atop it was sasuke, looking equally amazing. Dressed in costume with his muscularly tanned chest and ruffled hair, sakura couldn't help but gape at the imposing figure he made. If she didn't know that this was a movie set, sakura would have sworn that a real Persian prince or Sheik was before her. she was so entranced that she didn't even here him deliver his lines, transfixed she watched as he dismounted his horse and she could see his control over the animal, there was never a chance that he would have fallen off. Walking over to lee he grabbed him by the shirt, his face fierce and sakura though that he was actually going to hit him, when kakashi's voice yell 'cut' and she was thrown back into reality.

"What did you think?" she heard Jiraiya ask as she fought to control her heart which seemed to be trying to jump out of her chest, managing a mumbled 'good' she stood there as they repeated the scene a few more times before Kakashi declared the light to be too dark and that it was a wrap.

Finally allowed to leave sakura hurried over to her desk, put down her clip board and gathered her things before leaving. Making her way to where the bus would pick her up from the set and take her into town she was glad to find that Away from sasuke's presence her heart was beginning to slow down to a normal pace. Hitching her bag over her shoulder she was almost at the stop when she noticed someone yelling out her name.

"Sakura wait will you!"

Instantly her heart skipped a beat and began to pound again, she knew who that voice belonged to. Turning around slowly sakura watched as a sasuke still in costume approached her.

"Finally!" sasuke said stopping "I've been calling out your name, for like the past five minutes"

"Uh you have, why?" she asked stupidly mentally kicking herself that that was the best she could come up with

Sasuke looked like he was now wondering the same thing "I just wanted to say thankyou for returning my shirt" he said gruffly

"Oh...well that's ok" she said looking at the ground trying to avoid his bare chest, she could feel his eyes scrutinizing her as she stood in front of him, 'please don't let him recognise me' she though desperately.

But it seemed luck was on her side as she heard him say "anyway..."

Looking up she managed a weak smile before turning around, thankful that the bus was now there, without waiting for him to say good bye she quickly jumped on the bus and made her way back to her hotel.

Stepping out of the shower sakura wrapped the white fluffy sheet sized towel around her and walked into the living area of her room. It felt good to wash away the fine layer of sand and sweat that had built up on her skin throughout the day. Not bothering with underwear she threw a lovely light green dress on and was just about to settle into eating some chocolate and watching a movie when she heard a knock on her door. Frustrated she stood up from the couch and went to see who it was, she had already been annoyed twice since she had arrived back from the set by the hotel manager, wanting to make sure everything was to her liking.

Throwing open the door she yelled "if that is you again Rafe, I've already told you I don't want...!"

Trailing off she stopped as she realised that it wasn't the small rounded manager named Rafe, which had knocked on her door, Standing there looking just a handsome as ever in a lovely pair of black dress pants and a white shirt was sasuke. For a moment sakura was confused as to why he was here.

"Ah finally the mystery woman from the pool" he said grinned devilishly at her

Thankful that she had taken off her glasses and blow dried her hair sakura swallowed hard as she realised how close this was, "How did you find out which room I was staying in?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Simple, I just gave your description to the women at the desk, and she was more than happy to help" he said smugly

'I bet she was' sakura thought it looked like she was going to needed to have a word with Rafe about security tomorrow.

"What can I do for you Mr. Uchiha" she asked frowning at him

"I was wondering if you would like to come and have dinner with me."He asked not even blinking that she seemed to know who he was.

"Why would I do that? You don't even know my name" she said her anger boiling at how pompous he was

"Names aren't necessary for what I have in mind" he said seriously, looking her up and down

Sakura breathed in deeply as she felt his eyes travel over her body, she was now uncomfortably aware that her lack of underwear was plainly obvious. She could feel her nipples begin to harden against the thin fabric of her dress, her heart was now raging against her chest, and the image of him sitting upon that horse this afternoon, was VERY fresh in her mind. She knew what lay beneath that crisp white shirt and her fingers where itching to run themselves over those tanned and hardened muscles.

Ripping her eyes away from his chest she somehow managed to gain some form of control over herself. "I don't think so" she managed to say, glad that her voice sounded firmer than she has expected. "Now if you will excuse me" she said making to close the door

"Are you saying no to me" he asked smiling dangerously at her

"Yes I am, I know it mustn't get said to you that often but I'm not just some stupid fan girl that will jump into bed with you in the blink of an eye" she said unable to help herself from felling glad that she was dealing his ego a small blow.

"Really?" she heard him say, then before she knew it she was being crushed against that powerful chest that she had only moments before been imagining touching. Her lips were being crushed as she felt his warm mouth against her own, his hand running down her back. Unable to help herself she did the one thing that she had been longing to do since she had bumped into him yesterday, and wound her hands up and into his hair which was still slightly damp from showering. The heat in the pit of her stomach was longing for more as he deepened the kiss, then as soon as It had begun it was over, pulling away he let her go as she stood in the doorway to her room "do you still think you can say no to me?" he asked grinning at her

Feeling like a cold bucket of water had just been thrown on her sakura took one final look at him and angrily slammed the door. Turning she leant against it and slid to the soft carpet, her fingers to her lips she trace them feeling the slight swelling from his kisses. That little display had been nothing but him proving his point, he had used her! And somehow she had managed to issue a challenge that sasuke was clearly looking forward to winning.

**Hey everyone sorry this has taken me so long to get up, ive been away but im back now so hopefully the next chappie wont take so long. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone that reads and reviews my stories, it is greatly appreciated. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke watched the heavy wooden door slam shut, smiling he turned and walked down the hall towards the elevators. Pushing the small arrow pointing up he stepped into the lift and waited for the small jolt and familiar movement that told him he was rising upwards. When the automated voice of a woman announced that they had arrived on the penthouse floor and like most modern penthouses the elevator delivered him directly into his room.

Stepping out of the small box he vaguely heard the soft bump as the doors closed behind him. Moving towards his bed he undid the top few button of his shirt and, reaching behind his neck he grabbed the stiff collar and dragged the smooth material over his head. Throwing the discarded shirt to the floor he then moved towards the bar and poured himself a drink, throwing in a few cubes of ice he watched as the golden liquid bounced of their cool surface before eventually making his way out towards the balcony. Leaning against the rail he sipped his drink, savouring the pleasant burning sensation as the warm liquid trickled down his throat. Looking over the tropical paradise before him, he marvelled at the lush greens and blues that suddenly turned into golden hot sand at the edge of the buildings, and although it was night and he was quite a distance in the air he could still feel the heat seeping up from the desert.

Grinning to himself he finished he drink and thought about the information that he has just discovered, his mystery girl was sakura! Sakura! The shy little girl that almost fainted every time whenever he came near her! in hindsight he couldn't understand why he hadn't figured it out earlier, all day he had been thinking about the woman he had met at the pool, and all day he had had this niggling feeling that he wasn't quite grasping something, it hadn't been until his mystery woman had mutter the same words as sakura (her defiance of being some 'stupid fan girl') that it had all clicked into place. And now that he knew the truth, the similarities were clearly obvious. Although the sakura that he worked with wore glasses and appeared to be more timid, she was still very beautiful, it had been the first thought that had run through his mind when he had looked up from his coffee stained shirt, his shock at meeting such a creature had been part of the reason he had been so rude to her.

But there was also something else that the two sakura's had in common, it had been the reason he had stopped yesterday and examined sakura on the way to the bus, for all her disguise she couldn't quite hide the fact that she came from money. As someone that had grown up in a wealthy family himself sasuke could always instinctively tell people of his own class, and no amount of shabby cloths and lack of makeup could hide it.

The question now was what was he going to do about it? Should he tell sakura that he knew she was a fake, confront her? But what if he was wrong? He thought it highly unlikely that he was, but there was always the slight possibility that he was reading far too much into this; after all if he was right and she was wealthy she would be staying in a better room, probably even here in his penthouse. Pushing the thought of sakura sitting on his bed out of his mind, he walked in off the balcony. If only he was sure which was the real sakura, the timidly beautiful girl he worked for, or the stunningly gorgeous woman by the pool, and if she was the latter then what reason was she going to all this trouble to be somebody she wasn't?

Kicking off his shoes sasuke headed towards the shower, for now he would play along with her game, it intrigued him to know what she was up to. However all this didn't change the fact that he was attracted to her, his need for her was growing stronger every time he thought of her. It had taken every ounce of willpower that he had possessed to not just lift her into his arms and carrier her into her bed and ravage her tonight. And knowing that she was going to be standing mere metres away from him on set wasn't going to make it any easier. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

The days following the night sasuke kissed her sakura was thrown headlong into her work, were the first couple of days had been quite uneventful(not including sasuke) she was now finishing either late in the afternoon or late at night. But she loved ever moment of it working alongside Jiraiya and Kakashi was truly spectacular, and the thrill she got from seeing her writing being transformed into a motion picture was rivalled only by one thing, and he was walking directly towards her! for some unknown reason sasuke seemed to have taken quite a keen interest in her, and he now spent almost every chance he got to be with her. And it seemed that sakura wasn't the only one that had noticed, this morning when she had arrived on set she had overheard a couple of the girls from the makeup department talking none to quietly about how it didn't make any sense, 'what does he see in her?' she had heard one of them ask and sakura was beginning to ask herself the same question.

Pretending to read over tomorrow's script that Jiraiya had given her to look over she felt her heart speed up slightly as he stopped beside her.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked smoothly as he lent against the table littered with all her paperwork

"Hello to you to "she snapped concentrating harder on the papers in her hands, surely he wasn't going to asked her out to dinner?

The corner of his mouth lifted slowly into a grin "that doesn't answer my question"

Resigned to the fact that being rude to him wasn't going to work she finally lowered the papers and looked at him "I'm going to be up all night making changes to this" she responded

"I was hoping you were going to say that" said sasuke slyly

Sakura looked at him sharply, what was he playing at? "What do you mean?"

"What I mean" he said grinning evilly at her "is that I am coming over tonight"

"What!" she yelled

"Calm down sakura, both Kakashi and Jiraiya think it will be a good idea for us to work together on the character, the scene we are shooting tomorrow is important" he said smugly

"I know how important it is" she snapped, that wasn't what was bothering her. The problem was that if sasuke came to her room he would find out that she was the girl from the pool, the girl he has kissed. And then he would definitely have her fired, because then he would know that she was the girl that turned him down. And if there was one thing the sakura had learned about sasuke uchiha in the past couple of days, was that he didn't like to lose.

"Good then we are agreed, where are you staying and what room are you in?" he asked smirk at her

"I...uh" sakura mumbled as she grasped for a solution to her problem "I... what if I meet you in room, my room is really only a bed and it would be much to... (Close, intimate...) cramped" she said finally

Sasuke's eye narrowed as he looked at her but he merely nodding and gave her the direction to his penthouse suit. "I will let the receptionist know to give you a key to my floor" he said before walking away

Relieved sakura watched him walk away; she had dodged that bullet, but only just. The irony of having to ask for permission to enter her own penthouse wasn't lost on her, but she had more important things to worry about. She was going to have to spend the evening working with sasuke!

* * *

Wrapping a towel around himself sasuke stepped out of the shower, it felt good to get rid of the days sweat and sand (the bloody stuff seemed to just get everywhere). Running his hands through his wet hair he tried to make it lay flat but it was a battle he was never going to win. Giving up he pulled on a pair of denim jeans and went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Sakura had surprised him this afternoon, when Kakashi had told him that he thought it would be a good idea for him and sakura to work on tomorrow's script together he had been sure that he had found a way to force her to tell him the truth, but her quick thinking stumped him and now she was coming to his room (which he wasn't exactly unhappy about) he though smiling. But in the past couple of days he had come no further in finding out the truth about sakura. Instead all that he had done was finding more reasons to be attracted to her. It was getting harder and harder to control himself around her. He would catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye and images of the things he would like to be doing with her would suddenly be all he could think of, he had even started forgetting his lines, something that sasuke never did. That was why tonight he was going to get her out of his system once and for all. Setting his glass down on the bench he was just about to look for his shirt when he heard the familiar ding of the lift.

Sakura stepped out of the elevator and looked around the familiar penthouse suite, even thought she had never stayed in this one in particular, the Haruno hotels were all pretty much the same design. It had felt strange approaching the reception desk to ask for the guest key to the penthouse, but fortunately there had been a pretty young woman on that sakura hadn't known, therefore she hadn't been asked any questions.

"Your early" looking towards the direction of the husky voice sakura was a little taken back to find a half naked sasuke standing next to the fridge. She had suspected that there had been some ulterior motive behind him wanting to spend time with her but she hadn't thought that it would be this.

"Clearly" she snapped angrily "would please put a shirt on"

"Why? Don't you like what you see?" he asked grinning at her; obviously enjoying her discomfort.

Unable to help herself sakura found herself drawn towards his upper body the image of being pressed against him, feeling his lips upon her own flashed into her mind. Heat flooded through her as she remembered the kiss he had given her.

"I'm just joking sakura" he smiled, when she didn't respond. Disappearing into the walk in robe he came out fully dressed this time, a tight black t-shirt hugging his chest. Shaking her head she focused on putting down her things on the table. Sitting down she pulled out her notes and waited for him to join her.

For the next couple of hours they did nothing but work on the script, and sakura was pleasantly surprised to find that they worked very well together. Sasuke took his work almost as seriously as sakura and before they knew it they had ironed out the problems in the script that had been plaguing them.

"Well I think that should do it" said sakura as she stretched out her arms

"Yes I think your right" agreed sasuke "do you want something to eat I'm starving?" he asked getting up and heading towards the phone

"Sure" she answered looking at her watch she realised that it was almost ten o'clock, no wonder they were both so hungry

"What would you like?" asked sasuke

"I don't mind, whatever." She answered as she packed up her notes and the script.

Sasuke finished talking to the operator and hung up the receiver "would you like something to drink?"

"Just a glass of coke will do" she said as she walked around to where the sofa was. Thanking him as he handed her the drink she sat down and was surprised to find him settling down next to her. What was she doing? Why was she staying to have something to eat? She should have just left when they had finished with the script, and now she was stuck. If she got up now it would be rude, and they were just starting to get along.

"So what do you really think of the movie" she asked trying to break the tension filed silence that was building between them

"It will be a success" he said without pompousness "Kakashi is a great director, he makes good films. But I don't want to talk about work anymore"

Sakura took a nervous sip of her drink "o-ok what would you like to talk about then?"

Sasuke was looking at her now so intensely that it was starting to scare her "I want to talk about you sakura"

"Me? What do you want to know about me?" she asked, forcing herself to smile

Sasuke lent slightly towards her and whispered "I want to know if you still think you can say no to me?"

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke watched the emotions run across sakura's face as she processed what he had just said; she was trying to find some escape, some loop hole that would explain her situation, maybe even by her some time to think about some new lie. In the end she decided to recognise her defeat.

"How long have you known?" she asked as she stood up defiantly, readying herself for a fight.

"Oh not long" he replied shrugging his shoulders and leaning back into the couch.

"What gave me away?" she asked nervously, wondering where this was going

Sasuke sat there watching her "well to be honest sakura your disguise was pretty lame, some fake glasses and some shabby clothes wasn't the most ingenious plan for pretending to be someone you're not. But I must admit that if I hadn't seen you down by the pool the other day then it probably would have taken me a bit longer to figure you out."

"I knew that had been a bad idea," she sighed annoyed with herself "and to think that I thought I was doing so well, when really you've known this whole time."

"I don't understand why you would go to such lengths to conceal who you are though" he said confused "obviously you are from a wealthy family, I shone out of you even though you were dressed like a pauper"

Sakura stood there in silence, this was good he still didn't know exactly who she was otherwise he wouldn't be acting as calm as he was right now, perhaps she could still salvage the situation and keep her job at the same time "yes but you of all people should know what it is like trying to make it in the real world when everybody just looks at you like a spoilt little rich kid,"

"So your solution was to just pretend that you were somebody else?" he asked

"I wanted to have the satisfaction of trying to make it on my own without my father's help!" She said as she paced nervously across the room

"Yes I understand fully what it feels like to live in the shadow of your family members" he said, a small amount of spite filling his voice.

Sakura stopped her pacing and held the empty glass in her hand "what do you mean?"

"How much do you know about me sakura?" he asked as he stood up

"Not much really" she said "only that you are one of the youngest and most successful actors ever come to Hollywood."

"I don't know about that," he laughed softly "that what my agent likes to tell people anyway, but that's not what I meant. Back in Japan my family is one of the wealthiest and most powerful families there is, my brother" he said his voice full of hate "was always the perfect child, the son my father always wanted, I could never even complete with him, so I decided to pick a career that would most annoying my family. So you see I understand completely what it is like to want to escape from the influence of your family." He finished.

Walking towards her he stopped just in front of her. "So you're not upset that I lied to you?" she asked barely able to believe that this was happening, as long as he didn't find out that she was a Haruno, this may still work in her favour.

Sasuke laughed "no I'm not upset, I'm just a little annoyed that I'm going to have to look at you in these awful cloths, I preferred the bikini much more" he grinned at her

Sakura knew that look and even though she was grateful that sasuke was being so understanding, she still didn't like the way he was looking at her right now. "I uh... think... its pretty late I'm going to go..." she mumbled placing her glass on the coffee table, and reaching for her bag.

"You still haven't answered my question sakura!" sasuke said moving to block her path, grabbing her hand softly as it reached out for her things.

"Uh...w-what question was that?" she asked as the warmth from his fingers wrapped around her wrist, and sent shivers up her arm.

"Come on sakura," he grinned evilly at her "you know what I'm talking about, I asked you if you still though you could resist me?"

"Well actually you asked me if I could say no," she said trying to ignore how close he was

"My mistake" he laughed softly moving closer, they were almost touching now "so? Yes or no?"

Sakura knew she couldn't resist him when he was standing so close, she could already feel her body wanting to brush up against him and feel those hard muscles that she had been secretly admiring for the past couple of days, pressed up against her.

"No" she whispered softly

But her body was already in his arms, he knew that he had her now, "is that no, you can't resist me anymore?" he asked brushing his lips against the side of her neck.

"Yes" she answered enjoying the feeling of his warm breath tingling the tiny hairs across her skin.

"Come here" he whispered his voice choking slightly with desire as he grabbed her closer to him

Sakura went willingly to his arms as she felt her fingers enclose around his muscled chest as they were press against it. Tilting her head upwards she felt sasuke's lips touch her own gently, brushing softly across the surface, the slowly he increased the pressure, smoothly opening her lips to allow his tongue to flicker in and out.

Responding quickly sakura traced her fingers across his chest, making her way towards the base of his neck, upon reaching it she lifted one hand and brought it up behind his head, running her fingers through his soft silky hair, she could feel sasuke unbuttoning her shirt and moved to help him her fingers fumbling on the tiny buttons.

Stepping back slightly sasuke reached behind his head and pulled off his own shirt, revealing the tight and toned muscles that had every woman in the world lusting after him. Discarding his shirt his pulled sakura into another embrace, his lips reaching for her, shifting aside the light material he ran the tips of his fingers against the outside of her soft lace bra. She could feel her nipples responding with desire, hardening as he gently pinched them through the material.

As his lips left her mouth and moved down towards her neck sakura felt tingles run throughout her body, his kisses and gentle nibbling sending wave after wave of pleasure, causing her need for him to grow more by the second.

Sakura wasn't new to this, but neither was she a pro either, however there was one thing that she new and that was that if sasuke continued on at this soft slow pace then is wasn't going to be long before the raging fire inside of her exploded.

Reaching out she slide her hands down over his stomach, tugging softly on his belt she tried to smoothly unclip it.

"Slow down sakura" he whispered into her ear "we have all night, there is no need to rush, just relax" he finished before biting gently on her ear lobe.

Sakura didn't know what to say or do, she had only ever been with one other man before sasuke, and well... he hadn't been the most considerate of lovers, and sakura not knowing any better had just accepted that that was the way it was. But this...what sasuke was offering her was beyond anything she had ever dreamed, her heart was racing at just the thought of the things she wanted him to do to her.

Deciding to take his advice she relaxed into his arms and let him take complete control of her senses, his hands were running up and down her body, one second they were at the small of her back, the next they were gripping her small round ass and lifting her against the wall. Wrapping her legs around him, she revealed in the feel his lips curled around her soft pink nipples, sucking softly causing her to shudder. She never wanted these feelings to end.

Suddenly the sound of the lift dinged, and they broke apart abruptly sasuke gently lowering sakura to the ground her bare feet touching the soft carpet. Slightly embarrassed and more than upset that they had been interrupted sakura pulled her shirt closed across her chest and waited for the elevator doors to open.

Reluctant to let her go sasuke didn't move to far from sakura, he intended to tell whoever it was that walked out of that lift to piss off right back down again. Still pinned against the wall sakura watched over sasuke's shoulder to see who their intruder could be, and when he stepped out she could hardly believe what she was seeing.

When the dark haired man stepped out of the lift sasuke nearly died with shock, resisting the urge to walk up to him and punch there guest in the face, he let go of sakura and turned to face his brother, but before he could get a word out he heard sakura's soft voice whisper beside him.

"Itachi..." she said in disbelieve I couldn't be, what was he doing here

Shocked sasuke stepped away from sakura "do you know him?" he asked her

Sakura looked at the smug smile creeping across itachi's face "you may as well tell him sakura" he said, his voice cold and even.

"What's he talking about sakura, how do you know my brother?" sasuke asked a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach

"Brother?" she said confused, looking at sasuke the realisation hitting her like a bolt of lightning. "Itachi is..." she choked her throat closing over she couldn't finish that sentence.

"I'm her fiancé, my pathetic little brother!" itachi answered for her.

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT HAS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I UPDATED HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"Fiancée?" sasuke asked in disbelief looking between sakura and his hated brother.

"That's enough itachi!" sakura yelled as she finally began to recover from the shock of finding this man standing there before her, pushing away from the wall and reluctantly moving away from the warmth of sasuke's body she faced itachi.

""Look sakura I agreed to let you have this little break, I played along with this nonsense but me and your father both agree that this has gone on for long enough, it is time for you to come home and do your duty to your father, I am even prepared to over look what I walked in on here." He said business like

"No! I'm not going anywhere, I am happy here for the first time in my life and I am sick of you and my father trying to control me!" she yelled at him

"I don't care whether you like it or not, we have a deal!" he said menacingly advancing on her

"Don't touch her!" said sasuke suddenly stepping between his brother and sakura.

Itachi almost laughed "what are you still doing here, tell him to leave sakura"

"What! I think you are the one that should leave itachi, or I will call security on you" sasuke snarled as he prepared to fight his brother if necessary

"What are you talking about; you might think that being some ridiculous movie star gives you special powers my little brother, but only sakura can throw me out of her own room." Said itachi looking at sakura

Sasuke smiled triumphantly "well then I think you have been miss informed my 'brother!'" he grinned "this is actually my penthouse suite"

Itachi actually looked surprised by this revelation "are you serious?"

Sakura understood his surprise, after all it had also shocked her to find that sasuke was staying at this hotel.

"I thought you swore vow of vengeance on the Haruno family?" itachi asked suspiciously "or has your word become as pathetic as your choice of career?"

Sasuke frowned "I couldn't help it; it was the best place for security in the whole city, the decision came from higher up and I had no choice, but I don't see how any of this is relevant?"

Itachi actually laughed out loud this time "oh this is too good, he doesn't know?" he said grinning at sakura "my my you have been a naughty girl sakura, and all this time I thought you were out here pursuing some stupid writing career, when really you've been working in the best interests of your father after all."

"it's not like that itachi!" she snapped at him

"What is he talking about sakura?" sasuke asked turning around to look at her

"Yes sakura what am I talking about?" itachi mocked his brother

"Sasuke I…I… please believe me that I wasn't deceiving you on purpose" she said desperately

"What's going on sakura?" he asked grabbing her gently by the shoulders "you're starting to scare me"

"Why don't you just start with your name sakura dear" she heard itachi say

Sakura looked down at her feet; she couldn't bear to look into those delicious dark eyes of his, to watch them change from passion to hate. "My name is Sakura…" she paused taking a breath "Haruno, and my father owns this hotel"

Itachi laughed clapping his hands "precious!"

She couldn't bear the overwhelming silence and finally found the courage to look at sasuke; she felt the warmth of his hands leave her shoulders as they fell limply to his sides, looking up into his eyes she was surprise at the hate that was shinnying down upon her. "I'm sorry sasuke, I know that our families have be enemies for many years but my father is trying to fix that, there doesn't have to be hate between our families!" she begged

"I think you better leave sakura!" sasuke said coldly as he turned his back on her, and walked over towards the liquor cabinet.

"But sasuke…" she whispered after him

"I believe that you didn't come here with any malicious intent sakura, so if you still wish to keep your job on the movie then I won't interfere but, I am warning you, stay away from me, I don't even want to know that you are there, understand!" he sharply with his back to her

Sakura looked at his back the smooth muscles rippling with tension "I really am sorry" she said softly before rushing quickly towards the stairs beside the lift and wrenching the heavy door open she disappeared into the darkness.

"That wasn't very nice sasuke, even for you" itachi said as he stood there with his hands in his pockets

Sasuke turned around abruptly "what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave?" he snapped angrily

"Settle down sasuke, I'm here to actually tell you something that I think will interest you quite a bit." Itachi said smoothly as he walked across to the couch and sat on the edge.

"I find that hard to believe itachi, after all you're the one that left and turned your own back on your family!" sasuke said as he gulped down the golden liquid in his glass, before quickly pouring himself another.

"Still bitter as always, I see" said itachi "but I'm here to tell you to stay away from sakura! She is going to be the key to restoring our family honour little brother, and I have work far too long for you to come along and screw it all up!"

"What are you going on about? You left our family breaking fathers heart in the process by the way, to work for that bastard Sato Haruno, why should I believe anything you have to say?" sasuke said impatiently

"You are so ignorant; I didn't turn my back on my family! This had been a long awaited plan that had was actually concocted by our 'precious' father!" he said as sasuke listened shocked "we are going to take Haruno companies down, and sakura is the key, get it!"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, for almost three years now he had believed that his brother had betrayed his family and now he was telling him that it was all a lie. "Why didn't father tell me any of this?" he asked suspiciously still not convince about what he was hearing.

"Maybe because all you seemed to care about was that damn girl, and your revenge for her. You became blinded by her death, you didn't have the patience for this plan." Itachi told him

"Don't talk about her like that" sasuke snapped

Itachi sighed "come on sasuke it's been almost four years since she died, don't you think it time to get over it."

Sasuke didn't answer he just poured himself another drink, "If you listen to me sasuke we can take down the Haruno's…" itachi said cunningly "together!" and as sasuke eyes shot up finally interested itachi knew he had him.

Sakura fumbled with the lock on her door as the tears streamed down her face, she had know that this would happen if sasuke found out who she was, but to have to tell him like that, and to have him throw her out, she felt so embarrassed.

When sakura had found out that she was going to be working on the latest sasuke uchiha film she had been nervous at first, but then she had come up with her brilliant plan to hide her identity. The uchiha's and the Haruno's had been enemies for generations, the original reason for all the hatred was not remembered, but it continued to be instilled in every generation, the Haruno's hated the uchiha's.

Then three years ago everything had changed, sakura had come home from school to find that itachi uchiha was working for her father. "sakura" her father had said pulling her aside "this is chance for us to mend old hatreds itachi wants to try and help us work together, this feud costs us more each year than anything my businesses could throw at me, lives have been lost and I am afraid that if this continues than you will be next."

So sakura had heeded her father words and accepted itachi into her life, and late last year, she had finally given into his advances and agreed to marry him. Her father had been overjoyed, "this is more than I could hope for!" he had exclaimed excitedly at their engagement party.

But them everything had begun to move so quickly and she had begun to feel more and more suffocated, she needed to escape, to have a break, so she had somehow managed to convince itachi to allow her to take a couple of months off and for fill some of her dreams before she would marry him.

But she had hardly been here more than a week, why was itachi here now? He had promised to leave her alone for three months at least, it didn't make any sense!

Drying her eyes she undress and climbed under her sheets, tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least.

The next day sakura umm'd and AAA'd as to whether she should just forget about the movie and go back to L.A with itachi. But she decided against it, running away just wasn't her style. So she dressed in the coolest clothes she could find, opting to just be herself, she left the fake glasses and applied the minimalist amount of makeup, looking in the mirror she was pleased with what she saw before making her way down to the movie location.

"Wow you look great kid!" Jiraiya exclaimed as she approached him "did you get contacts or something?"

"Oh… yeah something like that" she smiled politely "so what's the plan for the day?"

"Bad news kid, the bitch has arrived" he said sadly "just a warning don't let her see you hanging around with itachi like you have been the past couple of days, or she is going to make your life hell"

"Pfft, well I don't think there's any chance of that happening" she said trying not to sound to upset

"Why? Did you two have a tiff or something? Oh you know what never mind, it's none of my business" he said "anyway, here is your schedule for the day" he handed her the papers.

Sakura got stuck into her work with renewed passion and was glad that the gods seemed to be in her favour because she didn't see sasuke at all that morning. She was just beginning to feel at ease when she went to get some lunch, and rounding the corner to where the catering truck was when she ran into sasuke, and he wasn't alone. Pressed against him with her hands running through his hair and her lips pressed against the base of his neck was Ino Yamanaka. Shocked sakura slowly backed up and restated the urge to ran back to the hotel, but the looked of pleasure across sasuke's face haunted her for the rest of the day.

**hi everyone hope you liked the chappie, thanx soooo much to all those of you that have reviewed and are enjoying this story, your feed back is much appreiciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone, i know this was a quick update, but i just had to write this chappie hope you enjoy xxxx**

**Chapter 6**

Sitting with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist Itachi let the hot steam sink into his pours, relaxing his tense muscles after his morning training session. As he gingerly lent his back against the hot wall of the steam room in the luxurious Haruno hotel, he thought about the events that had unfolded last night. He had to admit to himself that he was a little shocked to find sasuke and sakura together. Of course he knew that sasuke was here, it had been part of the reason that he had rushed out here so soon, but to find that sakura had let it go that far made him laugh, sakura had hardly let him kiss her let alone get as far as what he had walked in on. Like sasuke he believed sakura innocent of any malice in her deception, he had known her long enough to know that her burning passion was for script writing. He had let her come here because he knew that she wouldn't be happy until she had tried it out, but unfortunately they were running out of time, and both Sato Haruno and he knew that things had to start getting underway and the sooner the better.

Sighing he reached over and slashed some more water on the hot rocks to up the temperature, it had been three years since he had discovered the truth about what his family was capable, and he had vowed right then and there that he was going to change things. Sato Haruno had at first suspected him of some ulterior motive when he had arrive one morning at the Haruno enterprise building, but sakura's father was a good man and after much persuasion on itachi's part eventually agreed to let him work in the company.

Instantly itachi found a man that he knew he could trust, a man so unlike his own father, itachi made it clear that he had no wish to keep carrying on the ridiculous feud between their two families, and to his delight Sato Haruno agreed. As so together they concocted a plan to see this happen, if itachi and sakura were to be married then they could stop all the fighting and chose to pass down love two there children and not this bitter rivalry.

The problem was however that Sato didn't have much time left to him; his disease was ravaging him from the inside, and only had months left a best. But that was only part of the problem, sakura was the sole heir to Haruno enterprises but due to an ancient clause in the company's laws, she was unable to ascend to this position without being married first. Sato and itachi had spent many nights trying to find a way out of it but it seemed that it was set in stone. Thus they had come up with their plan; with sakura and itachi married they would be solving both of their problems.

But there was something that itachi hadn't counted on and that was his lack of attraction towards sakura, he loved sakura that he was certain of, but it was more like a little sister than as someone he would want to marry. And he knew she felt the same, he suspected that was part of the reasons why she was reluctant to marry him. And that brought his thoughts back to last night he had hated lying to his brother like that last night, but he couldn't have him ruining everything that he had built with the Haruno's over the past three years. He had thought telling sasuke who sakura was last night, was the right thing to do for the both of them but now he wasn't so sure. When he had found the two of them embraced so passionately last night, a new plan had begun to form in his head, one that would be tricky but if he managed to pull it off then things would still work out the way Sato and he had planned.

Standing up he left the sauna he needed to speak to sakura!

Sakura closed her eyes but tired, but the image of sasuke and ino once more filled her vision and she snapped them open again. She knew she shouldn't be obsessing about it but she couldn't help it, after all it wasn't like we were dating or anything, she kept telling herself. All they had shared were some measly kisses, sasuke was free to go around seeing whoever he liked especially since he had made it perfectly clear that 'they' were no longer an option.

Not paying attention to where she was going sakura walked straight into a great mass of flesh, looking up she was about to apologize when she realise who it was. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough damage!" she snapped

"Sakura I'm sorry about last night, I... well I behaved badly" said itachi full of remorse

"Yeah well I don't have time to talk to you right now!" she said as she tried to move past him

"Sakura let me explain, please" he pleaded

Sakura looked at his sad face, she had known itachi for quite awhile now and she knew when he was telling to truth, "fine but this better be quick"

They walked around the movie set and headed to one of the free beautifully coloured tents that were props for the film, opening the silk flap that was the door they found a couple of bright cushions to sit on and sat down. The inside of the tent was immaculately decorated like it was owned by an actual sheik with many silk sheets draped across the ceiling and the floor covered with large cushions and blankets to sit on.

"Wow there must be a pretty big budget for this film" itachi marvelled

"Out with it itachi, I know you didn't come here to talk to me about the movie" she said slightly irritated

"blunt as always sakura" he smiled "I wanted to talk to you about last night, I'm sorry that for the way I behaved last night, but I must admit that I was pretty shocked at finding you wrapped in the arms of my brother."

Sakura looked at itachi guilty, she hadn't even thought about how that must have hurt itachi to find his fiancée with another man. "I... I..."

"no don't worry, I'm not upset, it was only to be expected really, after all we have really have a very passionate relationship" he admitted "I confess that I treated it more like a business transaction. But I have a proposition for you sakura and I would be grateful if you would please just hear me out."

Sakura looked at itachi suspiciously; she knew that he was a shark when it came to business, "I'm listening"

"How much do you know about our two families?" he asked her

Slightly surprised at the random change of topic sakura answered him "I only know what my father has told me and that is that sometime in the past our two families own rivalling shipping businesses, and the rivalry has never really been forgotten."

"Yes that is true, knowing this do you think that sasuke's level of hate, matches that of what you would expect?" he asked

"Well, no not really" she answered as she remembered the look sasuke had given her last night when he had found out who she was.

"That is because sasuke hates for another reason entirely," itachi told her "many years ago when sasuke was only a young man he feel in love with a common girl from our village, she was very beautiful yes, but she was also very cunning, she wanted to better her life and saw her answer in sasuke. But my father was never going to let that happen"

Sakura heard the anger in itachi's voice that he was trying to hid for his father.

"so when my father found out that this girl was pregnant he went into a visible rage, he had the girl investigated and found out that the child wasn't sasuke's like she had been claiming, needless to say that sasuke had no idea of these events. But then my father decided to take care of his little problem, and he had the girl and her child, ah...disposed of..." he said quietly

"Oh my gosh..." gasped sakura "that is awful!"

"Yes, that was the turning point for me, I tried to tell sasuke what had happened and to come with me but he was so filled with grief that he wouldn't listen, he ate up my father's lies, until he no longer could see the truth." He said

"What do you mean by lies?" she asked suspiciously

"My father told sasuke that it was our enemy's way of getting back at us, that they had done it in spite of a business plan that had failed due to the uchiha's."

"But that is ridiculous, how could anyone believe that?" she asked shocked

"Grief warps your mind pretty badly sakura" itachi answered her "but I don't think you are getting what I'm saying, can you guess who it was that my father blamed?"

"Oh no!" she whispered as his words sunk in "he blamed the Haruno's!"

"but it didn't all work out to in my father's favour" he grinned sadly "he hadn't planned on sasuke running as far from him loves memory as possible and when he ended up in America making films, he unofficially disowned him. Now that stupid old man had no sons!"

Sakura looked at itachi "this is all very sad but I still don't see where you are going with this?"

"Well now you understand his reaction to you last night," said itachi "but sakura this has to stop, this rivalry between our families has gone too far, lives have been lost" he said echoing her father's words

"My father knew about this didn't he?" she asked sadly

"Of course, I had to tell him, I needed something to convince him that this wasn't another uchiha scheme." Itachi told her, now was not the time to tell her about her father he thought.

"So what is it you want me to do?" she asked

"I am formally releasing you from our engagement" he said shocking her.

"But why?"

"Do you love him sakura?"

She wanted to deny it but she knew that was impossible, seeing sasuke with ino had only furthered to confirm it for her, "yes..."

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that we aren't suited together, we are better off as brother and sister don't you think?" he said winking at her

Sakura was a bit slow at picking up what he was saying "brother and sister... but...oh no itachi that won't work?" she said catching on finally "he hates me you just finished telling me how much!"

"I'm not asking you to go out of your way to seduce him sakura, all I ask is that if he comes to you that you don't turn him away." he grinned

Sakura shook her head in disbelief "I don't think this is a very good plan itachi"

"Don't worry about it, you just leave sasuke to me ok" he said then standing up he headed towards the door 'thank you sakura" he whispered silently before walking out of the tent.

Itachi sighed as he made his way around the movie set looking for his brother, time to play match maker. man he was getting too old for the crap!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone my deepest apologies for the long what on the update, I have been focused on writing my own personal fiction that I hope to get published, but I promise that I will continue to update my stories even if they are a little delayed. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke gripped the solid metal sword listening to the sound of the rustling leather as he wrung his hands around its hilt. Facing his opponent he watched his enemy with intense focus.

"You think that you can steal her from me and get away with it!" his enemy shouted at him

Quick sasuke think! Remember your line! He yelled at himself mentally.

Line...line...line...got it!

"I didn't steal her, there was no need," he said pausing for emphasis "she came to me of her own free will!"

"You bastard!"

Squaring his shoulders like he had been taught sasuke readied himself for the oncoming attack. Right, left, parry, duck, thrust, step back, he told himself as he remembered the intricate choreography. This was one of the most important fight scenes of the movie and they were already on their 23rd take.

"Cut!" Kakashi yelled "great that was great! I think we have enough angle shorts for this scene now why don't we call it a day, the light is starting to go down anyway."

Straightening up sasuke smiled and walked over and shook the other actors hand "nice work kiba, I really felt like we were fighting that time, not just dancing steps"

Kiba grinned back at him "yeah tell me about it, you would have made one hell of a Persian sasuke"

Laughing they made their way towards the trailers "I'll catch you tomorrow" sasuke yelled as he opened up his door, man he couldn't wait to get this costume off.

"Your friend's right" a voice said coming from the dimness of his trailer, switching on the light sasuke turned to look at his visitor.

"Yeah what's that, and what are you sitting in her in the dark for?" he snapped as he looked at his brother

"Its cooler without the lights on, I think your air-conditioner is broken" said itachi as he stood up and helped himself to an iced drink form the fridge.

"If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to stay here in morocco" sasuke said as he began the long process of untying all the cords that strapped his leather armour to his chest.

"Your right I will stop complaining" itachi smiled at him "I hear the scene went well" he commented before sitting back down.

Sasuke looked at his brother suspiciously "of course it did Kakashi is an exceptional director"

"And from what I hear you aren't just a pretty face either" itachi remarked, "you know that you are quite famous all over the world?"

"what do you want itachi?" sasuke sighed as he finally managed to remove the heavy leather.

Itachi downed the last of his drink "I'm here to talk about sakura of course"

Sighing sasuke walked over to the sink and grabbing a handful of water splashed it over his face and neck for some slight relief from the heat "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Have you thought about what I told you the other night" itachi asked watching his brother closely.

Sasuke lent over the sink thoughtfully "yes, and I have decided that I will go along with your plan brother"

Shrinking inwardly sasuke hated to hear those words come out of his mouth, the last thing that he wanted to do was team up with his brother, he wanted to say no, but he couldn't. The lure of finally being able to take down the Haruno's was just too tempting a thing. He also had to admit that even though sakura was his mortal enemy, the thought of her was still managing to drive him crazy, even his acting was starting to suffer, he was forgetting the most simplest of lines.

"I will seduce sakura,' he said resigned "as an uchiha it is my duty"

Itachi looked at his little brother and smiled sadly 'one day you will realise what it really means to be in uchiha' he thought to himself.

Just over a week had passed since sakura had seen sasuke with ino, and spoken to itachi, and in that whole week she had managed to avoid sasuke completely. Which, was harder than it sounded, but thankfully Jiraiya had realised that something had happened and he hadn't asked sakura to work with sasuke directly again. Setting her notes down on her desk she sighed heavily as she rubbed her tired eyes, they were having a problem with one of the scenes involving ino and kiba, the script just wasn't working and as much as sakura wanted to blame Ino's acting, she knew deep down that the problem was the writing.

"I'm going to take a break and stretch my legs ok" she said to Jiraiya as she stood up

Nodding slightly he gave her a little wave goodbye as he continued to work on the script. Sliding open the tent flap she walked out into the cooling evening air, in the past couple of days they had moved location to one of the many oasis like areas that were hidden within the desolate desert. The many pools scattered around and hidden behind lush greenery was quite transfixing compared to the harsh desert surrounding. Making her way out of the movie camp sakura found herself walking towards what was fast becoming her favourite area to think. Only a few days ago she had been wondering around trying to find somewhere that she would never run into sasuke when she had stumbled upon a small rock pool that was hidden away almost from the outside world. For days she had been coming here and she had never seen a single soul which made her almost certain that she was the only one who knew about it.

Slipping off her sandals she sat down by the edge on the water and slowly glided her feet into the refreshing water, leaning back she rested her hands on the cool rock beneath her and relaxed letting the heat from the day flow out of her. With the sun setting the temperature had dropped to be almost bearable, and looking around sakura wondered to herself if she dared to slip into the refreshing water and cool off. With most of the crew and cast gone back to their hotels for the night she decided that there would be minimal chance of her getting caught, so pulling her shirt over her head and dragging her pants to the ground she looked at the inviting water. Stopping short she dwelled over whether to take everything off or to leave her underwear on, it had been a long time since she had been skinning dipping but if she went in with her underwear on they would be soaked and it would be clearly visible through her clothes that she had been swimming.

Quickly deciding she unsnapped her bra and placed her panties with her pants, before slipping her hot body into the cool water. With her senses heightened from the swirling water which was gently lapping at her body sakura felt the pleasure as the heat from the hot days left her body.

Not far away sasuke leant against a tree watching as sakura discarded her clothes and entered the water. He hadn't taken sakura for a daring person but as her looked around he realised that she probably thought she was far enough away not to be spotted, and she would have been right if he hadn't have seen her wondering off and decided to follow her with the intention of putting itachi's plan into motion. He had been still too far away to have seen anything in great detail but as she had removed her clothes his body had responded instantly as he remembered the soft curves and mounds beneath his hands. Perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as he had at first thought.

Swimming over to the edge sakura rested her arms over the flat rock where her clothes where, in much the same way as she would have done if she was in swimming pool. Closing her eyes she rested her face against the cold rock relishing the feel of its smoothness when she heard a gentle rustling in the bush. Instantly alert she looked up to see where the sound had come from when she found none other than sasuke uchiha standing there with his arms folded across his chest looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked her surprise making her sound rude

Grinning evilly he looked down at her "I think that I am the one that should be asking you what you are doing?"

Lost for words, dawning hit her like a bullet as she realise that he was standing in the way of her clothes, instinctively shrinking down deeper into the water sakura was glad that the sun had finally set and that the possibility of sasuke actually seeing anything was very slim. But that didn't change the fact that she was naked, and that he knew it.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked smugly clearly enjoying her distress

"No!" she snapped, oh god what was she going to do? "I was just taking a swim" she said lightly, deciding to call his bluff "it was rather hot today, in case you didn't notice" then reaching down she slashed a small amount of water across her neck.

Surprised sasuke watched her intently, she was clearly uncomfortable with his presence but her stubbornness was not willing to let her show it. "Oh I noticed it all right, if fact I think that you have the right idea, maybe I will join you" he grinned at her, as he moved to remove his shirt.

'Oh shit!' she though as she watched his rippling muscles unveiled as he took off his shirt. What should she do? Itachi's voice flooded threw her mind that this was the perfect opportunity to do as he had asked but this wasn't what she had had in mind when she had agreed to welcome sasuke with open arms if he came to her. After all she reminded herself this man hated her and her family he wasn't about to just forget all of that in an instant. She needed to get out of here before this went any further no matter how embarrassing or tempting it might be. Hoisting herself out of the water she moved past sasuke with dignity after all she had nothing to be ashamed of, her body was perfect. Reaching down she forced herself not to rush with putting her clothed on, the last thing she wanted was for sasuke to think he had unsettled her.

Sasuke watched with pleasure as she got out of the water and got dressed, he knew that he should look away but they were now in the middle of a fierce battle of wills. He could see how uncomfortable she was but her determination not to show weakness in front of him forced him to look at her, and what a body it was to look at!

Finally dressed sakura felt less uneasy and ignoring the smooth muscled chest in front of her she looked at sasuke "I'm sorry but you will have to swim alone, I have work that needs to be done" and with that she turned on her heal and headed back to the set.

Sasuke grinned with pleasure as he watched her walked away; discarding his shorts he jumped into the water for a much needed cooling off. It was game on, and he was determined to win.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sakura hurried back to the set, whatever remains of the cool water drying instantly as she walked out from under the lush palms and headed for her work station. Although it was now evening the air was still quite humid and she felt as though her quick swim had been in vain, that feeling was intensified as she remembered her encounter with sasuke.

Roughly scouting around her desk she found the papers with the new script printed on them and quickly looked around for Jiraiya, but he like everyone else seemed to have gone back to the hotels for the night. Quickly checking her watch she realised that she had spent more time than she had thought at the small oasis and the bus that would take her back to the hotel was gone for the day. She had no other choice but to take one of the town cars that were used for errands or if people wanted to stay late.

Deciding to leave her work on the set for the night she place the new script on top of her papers ready for her to glance at first thing tomorrow, and headed out to where the cars were parked.

Jumping into the small sedan she had just turned on the ignition when the passenger side door opened and in slid sasuke, his hair still wet from the swim he had obviously taken after she had left.

"What are you doing?" she asked indignantly

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said as he slammed the door shut "I need a lift back into town"

Sakura looked at him unable to contain her fury "why didn't you take you own damn car!"

Sasuke grinned at her revelling in her discomfort "sorry but I just saw the head lights and jumped in, surly you aren't going to make me get out?"

Sakura seriously thought about doing just that but with great restraint she managed to shut her mouth and begin to accelerate. It wasn't that far into town, she didn't have to talk to him she would just ignore him completely.

And that is exactly what she did, however sasuke didn't seem to mind he just grinned that stupid grin and looked out the window. Finally when she thought that she just couldn't take the awkward silence any longer, sasuke finally spoke up.

"Umm… sakura I don't mean to criticise you but I don't remember it take this long to get back into town" he said as he looked out the window trying to peer through the darkness.

And now that he mentioned it she began to wonder why they couldn't see the brought lights of the city yet "it has to be soon" she said unsurely

"I definitely think that we missed a turn somewhere" he told her matter of factly

"Don't be ridiculous" she snapped "I know where I am going!"

But in reality she had no idea if she was going the right way or not but the last thing she wanted to do right now was to be proved wrong by sasuke.

"Sakura I seriously think you should stop" he said finally turning away from the window

"I know I am going the right way" she denied stubbornly

"Stop the car right now!" sasuke said firmly, the severity of his voice causing her to slam on the brakes.

"what the… how dare you yell at me like that" she started on him, as she tried to get your racing heart under control, it wasn't so much the fact that he yelled at her but that it was finally starting to sink in that they might be lost that was causing her to panic. From the first day that they had arrived in morocco they had been warned of the severity of the desert and how if you were stuck in it you could very easily perish.

"Move over sakura and let me drive" he said as he opened his door and made his way over to the driver's side

Reluctantly sakura had to admit defeat as she shuffled over into the passenger seat. "What are we going to do I don't want to get stuck out here" she said while the smallest hint of panic crept into her voice.

"Calm down sakura" he said to her soothingly "we are going to be alright, I don't think that we have gone too far past the turn off into town. I thought I saw a small house surrounded by some trees not far back while there was still some light, and I think that the turn off isn't too far away we can ask the people there for directions"

"But what if it's not? What if it's just another road that leads us further and further into the desert?"

"It will be alright sakura, trust me" he said as he gently grabbed her by the arm. His touch easing some of her panic.

After almost ten minutes of driving sasuke turned off the main road and down what was indeed a drive way. Through the darkness sakura could see one of those small patches of area that grew with plant life which still managed to amaze her. All around it was harsh desert but for a secluded area the managed to find water.

Stopping out front of the house which was clearly not small like sasuke had said it would be, sakura looked at the mansion in front of her, how could something so wonderfully luxurious be out in the middle of no where?

"Stay here while I go and see if anyone is home" he ordered her as he jumped out of the car.

Sitting there she waiting as sasuke knocked on the front door and was greeted by an old man who surprisingly didn't look anything like the local Moroccans. In fact if she didn't know that they were out on the middle of the desert she would have sworn this man and his house would have fit in perfectly in the middle of London. Opening the door she jumped out as sasuke came back for her.

"Come on, he says we can come inside"

Closing the door she followed sasuke inside and was introduce to the owner of the house "sakura this is Rupert" sasuke informed her

"It's very kind of you to help us" she said politely, this in turn drew a suspicious look from sasuke who had seen her be anything but polite.

"not a problem at all" Rupert assured her, and he did in fact have a British accent "I've offered the young sir here for you to both stay the night if you wish. Driving around in the desert at night even with a map is very dangerous unless you know what you are doing."

Instantly sakura knew she would like this old man "that is very nice of you" she said thanking him.

"How far away do you think we are from the movie site" sasuke asked as Rupert led them into his living room

The elderly man took a moment to think "oh probably no more than half an hour, you didn't take the second turn which would have taken your into the city."

At this comment sasuke looked at sakura.

Not wanting to argue in front of their host she let it slide.

"Would you to like something to eat?" Rupert asked kindly

"No thankyou" sakura said as she stretched out her legs "if it is alright with you I would really like to get to bed it's been a big day"

"Of course" he said understanding then after ringing a small bell a small woman that must have been his house keeper led her up into her room. Thankfully they had understood that her and sasuke weren't an item and they were being given separate rooms.

Shrugging out her cloths she crept under the blankets grateful for the cool air-conditioning, and within minutes she was fast asleep.

The next morning sakura woke to find that the whole house was rattling and shaking almost like it was in the middle of a thunderstorm. Grabbing on her clothes she quickly ran to the window and through open the curtains half expecting to see pouring rain but instead all she saw was a solid wall of swirling sand. They were in the middle of a sand storm.

Rushing to her door she headed towards sasuke's room unaware that it was still early morning. This was disastrous what would happen if the leading man didn't show up on set? Walking quickly down the hall she barely noticed the soft plush carpet beneath her feet silencing her footsteps. Pausing at his door she thought about knocking before deciding that there was no time for it and walked straight into his room. After glancing around the room she almost thought that he had left her here when she couldn't find him, then the sound of movement to her right caught her attention.

Walking out of the en suite with only a fresh white towel wrapped around his waist sasuke stopped and smirked as he spotted sakura in his room.

Unable to stop staring sakura couldn't help but marvel at him, the beads of water from his shower still clinging to the tight muscles on his chest, his damp hair sticking out in all directions, her eyes examined every sexy inch of him as her mind remembered just how good it felt to be held against that hard body. She felt herself heating up at just the thought of it.

Sasuke watched her as she visibly devoured every inch of his body, he made no move to stop her, he could feel her gaze washing over him, and he was slightly surprised as he felt his body begin to react to her ogling.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked smugly, slowly moving towards her.

Realising she had been busted sakura wrenched her eyes away from him and forced herself to remember the reason that she had just barged in here.

"Have you looked outside today" she asked urgently as she remembered about the storm.

"Yeah it started in the middle of the night" he side nonchalantly as he reached for a new shirt that was lying on the bed.

Ignoring the fact the he had new clothes she looked at him unable to believe his indifference "what are we going to do? Are we even going to be able to get back to the city in this weather?"

"Probably not"

"Will you take this seriously" she yelled finally snapping

"I'm sorry sakura but we will just have to wait out the sand storm out" he told her as he began to move in her direction.

"But then that means…" she said trailing off as he stood before her, her need to reach out and touch his bare chest, that was beneath his opened shirt almost getting the better of her.

"That we are stuck here together, "he said finishing her sentence "and I can think of more than one thing we can do together to pass the time."

Then grabbing her he pulled her into his chest…

**sorry guys for the long wait and for the boring chappy, but i needed to set this up for what is going to happen next. happy reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Sasuke had woken in the early hours of the morning to the harsh swirling of the wind outside of his window. Instantly he seen the sand storm for what it really was, and that was a sign from the heavens that he was meant to be trapped with Sakura. Having resigned himself to Itachi's plan he was now forced to begin putting it into action. But he just didn't know what to do about sakura; although she had an obvious attraction to him he knew that she was going to be some easy push over like one of his fans. Sakura was her own woman and that meant that she would just melt all over him when he began applying his charms.

So it came as quite a shock to him to find her standing in his room waiting for him after his shower, for a split second he had thought she'd come here to seduce him but then he quickly saw the fright on her face at being stuck with him in the middle of the sand storm, and this made him mad. He had never known a girl to be afraid of him and although he was agreeing to Itachi's plan to hurt her, he suddenly realised that he didn't want her to be frightened of him. Hate him yes but scared no.

"Let me go!" she snapped at him trying to push herself free.

"Calm down sakura" he said soothingly as he held her against his bare chest "I just joking" then he did as she asked and let her go.

Finally free of his arms she gave a sigh of relief, but she still wasn't out of this yet, he might not be touching her but he still had her trapped against the wall and she couldn't stop the images of him pressing her up against it out of her mind.

She tried to shake her head clear "what are we going to do about this?" she said indicating towards the window.

Sasuke sighed as he placed his strong arms across his chest. Sakura couldn't help but watch as his upper body rippled with strength and once more those provocative images rose to the surface of her mind causing a hot flush and making her turn away from him.

"I already told you, we won't be able to leave until this blows itself out, but don't worry" he said grinning at her "if you are concerned about the movie then I suspect that they won't be doing any shooting either, Rupert told me that these things can carry for miles so chances are it will hit the movie set as well."

"oh I didn't think about that" she said realising that she must have looked like a total idiot after running into his room so worried about nothing.

"Don't worry though Rupert thinks that it the storm should be finished by tomorrow morning so we will be able to get back into town then, meanwhile I suggest your find something to do with yourself."

"What am I going to do while I'm stuck in the house all day, I can't even go out to the car to get my work stuff" she complained

Sasuke looked her up and down appreciatively "well if you can't find something on your own then I will have to help you"

Sakura watched those dangerous eyes and tried to ignore the part of her that was saying 'yes please tell me what to do' "don't worry I'm sure I can amuse myself for one day" she said her voice slightly rose as she moved past him.

"I thought that might be the case" he laughed as he let her walk out of the room.

Back into the safety of her own room sakura closed the Door behind her and let her back press against it as she tried to calm her breathing down. She was trying to do what Itachi's had asked but, it was becoming impossible Sasuke didn't ask for anything he just simply took whatever he wanted, and although that appealed to apart of her sakura new that in the long run it would end up hurting her. Was it too much in this day and age to ask for someone to love you, she had never been the type of girl that enjoyed the attentions of many men, in fact that had been one of the reasons she had agreed to marry itachi. He was her friend and she had none that he would always do the right thing by her together their friendship would have made them both very happy in a marriage. But Sasuke was different, he made her feel differently, act differently, one moment she could be so annoyed with him and the next she would be ready to trough away everything to be with him. But she knew that he didn't feel that way, lust yes, but love? Hardly the only real emotion that Sasuke felt towards her was hate and she could do that to herself. She would not pine after a man that didn't want her and she wouldn't settle for anything less than she deserved.

She couldn't do what itachi asked, not if Sasuke came to her with hate in his eyes.

Walking over to her bed she noticed that there were clean cloths on the bed and even though they were a size to big she was glad to get out of her sandy ones.

After cleaning up she decided to head down stairs for breakfast, she found Rupert in the living room reading and he told her to sit with him and he would have his house keeper bring her food in. after a large tray was placed on the table next to her and she had eaten enough food to feed a small army she looked over at her host.

"It was very nice of you to let us stay here the night" she said politely

Rupert placed his book down and smiled at her "anything for my nephew" he said surprising her

Sakura looked at the man shocked "excuse me did you just say nephew?"

"Good lord he hasn't told you yet," he said chuckling "I'm Sasukes uncle. He really can be quiet naughty sometimes don't you agree?"

Sakura was still shocked "I'm sorry I still don't understand how can you be his uncle I thought…?"

"Well I am Sasukes father's brother; I have lived here in morocco for almost five years now, Sasuke sometime comes and visited me when he wants to escape the city life. Did you know that it was his idea to shoot the movie here in morocco they were trying to find somewhere where there was both a harsh desert and lush oasis's"

"No I didn't know that" she said softly as she processed what he had told her, that meant that all last night he had known that they were going in the wrong direction and he had just let her get lost on purpose. "But you didn't say anything last night?"

"That was because Sasuke asked me not to tell you, he didn't want you to know that you were staying under an uchiha roof, he thought that you might disagree with him." The old man laughed heartily

Sakura processed what the man had just told her, of course Sasuke would think that he thought that "so you don't mind that you have a haruno staying with you for a while?"

Rupert laughed "of course not, that stupid feud is all in my brothers head, that why I mainly live here, I've been trying to get away from it for years in fact I quiet frequently stay in your fathers hotels, it gives me a small sense of satisfaction to know that my brother would disapprove."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh along with him, "it is a pity that Sasuke doesn't feel the same way as you" she sighed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked "of course he feels that same way, otherwise he wouldn't have brought you here."

That might have been true before she had deceived him but now all he knew about the haruno's was that they were just a bunch of liars. She didn't know what to say to Rupert so instead she just sat there silently and continued to eat the rest of her breakfast. After while Rupert continued on changing the subject asking her about her family her life and her writing career and they both managed to pass a pleasant morning without Sasuke.

After lunch she decided to take a look around the enormous house and stumbled upon a large inside garden. The room had an enormous domed roof that was made out of glass and sakura could see the sand swirling above her head. Looking around she was amazed to see the many different varieties of plants and flowers that were being grown inside she had never seen anything like it before, she almost felt like she was outside.

Sitting on one of the small benches she looked down into one of the small fish ponds that were situated in the garden and she watched the many coloured fish as they rushed around in the water.

"it's amazing isn't it" said Sasuke as he stood leaning against the door and breaking her peace and quiet, she hadn't seen him since this morning and she had been quite thankful for it. But now he was here she realised that she had missed him a little bit.

"It's incredible" she agreed "I've never seen a garden like this"

Sasuke walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bench "my uncle built this garden for this exact purpose, so that when the storms come you could still feel like you were outside."

"It is a wonderful idea, it is something that my father would like to hear about for his hotels, he is always looking for new ideas" she said thoughtlessly forgetting who she was talking to.

"Of course you would think of it that way, it would be just one more thing that your family has stolen from us!" he snapped standing up.

"Sasuke I didn't mean it like that" she said realising her mistake to late. She stood up if front of him "I didn't mean to upset you"

"Upset?" he asked "how could I not be upset, I found you sitting here in this garden looking like a goddess from old, and I think to myself, who is that beautiful woman? And I almost forget who you are. You do thing to thing to me that no other woman is capable, such things that I have almost lost my mind thinking about you, and you don't even realise. I want you so badly but I can't have you, and you constantly remind me why. Why didn't you tell me who you were when we first met?"

Sakura listened to him rambling her anger welling up inside at his comments, here he was asking her why she lied to him when the reason if right in front of him. "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would react this way. I didn't plan to get involved with you, it was an accident."

"An accident?" he asked dangerously as he quickly calmed down "you think what happened was an accident?" he asked as he took a step towards her. "You think what is between us is an accident?"

Then reaching out he grabbed her wrist which was hanging loosely by her side and brought it up to his lips. Sakura could feel his warm breath on the inside of her wrist, his firm hands not letting her pull away. She felt the tingles run up her arm and then down her body as his soft lips pressed against the soft skin. She felt her body react instantly to his soft kiss, and she tried to pull her hand away from him. But his grip was strong and he forced it to stay between them as he slowly began to make his way up her arm, planting gentle kisses on her soft skin.

She continued to struggle the closer her got, but by the time his lips where at the base of her neck she could feel her body giving in. his kisses moved up her neck and along her jaw, as he let go of her wrist and moved it behind her head his fingers tangled in her hair, while his other moved to pulled her closer towards him and resting on the small of her back.

She couldn't stop herself as she finally felt his lips touch hers, as her body exploded with an unfulfilled need she'd had since they had been interrupted by itachi. Winding her arms around his neck she returned his kiss and melted when she once more felt velvety touch of his tongue in her mouth.

She could feel the muscles of his chest pressed against her through the thin material of her shirt, her nipples hardening as they brushed against him. When his hand reached up under the cloth she didn't stop him and she almost cried with pleasure when the tips of his fingers began gently teasing and cupping her breasts.

Moaning with pleasure she ran her hands down his shoulders and over his hard stomach and to the base of his shirt where she lifted it up. Breaking their kiss her helped her and pulled it off over his head discarding it to the ground.

Finally she could run her finger tips over the toned muscles feeling them beneath her hand. Moving her lips down his neck and to his collar bone she marvelled as his free hand moved over her tight ass, bringing her leg up his body and resting on his hip. After running his hand to her knee he brought it back and cupped her butt pulling her against his groin.

Smoothly he manoeuvred them so that he now sat down sitting on the bench with sakura straddling his lap. Unbuttoning her shirt he watched with delight as her breast fell out for him and he wasted no time in moving his mouth down to them.

She marvelled at the feeling as his warm mouth took turns with each of her nipples his tongue continuing the same rubbing motion from his fingers. Sasuke hands moved from her ass as they began to untie the cord on her pants, sakura was just about to her him when they both heard Rupert's voice calling them in the hall.

"Oh my god!" she said shocked as she suddenly realised what she was doing.

Jumping off him she tried to button her shirt back up but her hands why still shaking and it was impossible, her heart was racing with both need and embarrassment and didn't dare look at Sasuke. The last thing she needed right now was to see that smug look on his face.

Rupert's voice was getting closer as she finally managed to gain control over hands and when the last of her buttons was done up she made her way to the door never once looking at Sasuke. Opening the garden door she stepped out into the hall just in time to see her host.

"Oh there you are I've been trying to find you, the storm has stopped, if you want you should be able make it back into town before night."

Looking back into the garden room she could see through the ceiling the Rupert was indeed right, instead of swirling sand there was now a perfect blue sky. Casing her eyes down she made the mistake of looking at Sasuke, he had managed to put his shirt back on but the look on his face with unlike anything she had ever seen. his dark eyes were devouring her.

Walking up to her he completely ignored his uncle as he looked dangerously in her eyes "we will finish this when we return to the city sakura"

Sakura didn't wait to reply instead she turned on her heal and bolted down the hall, tears streaming down her face. The worst thing was, was that she couldn't wait to finish it either.

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY I DEFFINATLY ENJOYED WRITING IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK XOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi everyone, wow so it has been ages since i have updated soooo sorry about that. anyway i hope you enjoy this new chppy i enjoyed writting it :)**

**Chapter Ten**

Sakura slammed the door shut of her room, breathing deeply she forced herself to calm down and leant her head against the cool wood of the door. Since the storm had finished they had gotten in the studio car and headed straight back to the city. Sasuke hadn't said a word to her and she had liked it that way, they last thing she needed after their little incident was to have him analysing it as if it was a business deal or something.

After getting out of the car at the hotel Sasuke had follow her right up to her floor and she had been almost certain that he had meant to finish what they had started no more than a few hours ago, but he had simply given her a small scrutinizing stare then gotten back in the elevator.

Sakura had almost run to her room, fumbling with her card keys as she had tried to get it in the damn lock. She was afraid that Sasuke would change his mine and follow her in, and that was what she wanted, didn't want!

"Oh god I'm losing my mind" she sighed moving away from the door.

Throwing her bag and papers on her bed she moved around to the small bar fridge and pulled out one of the cokes. Cracking it open she sat at the table near her window and let the cool dark liquid run down her throat, she felt as if all the sand from that storm had clogged in there, even though she hand been nowhere near it.

Finally she felt her muscles begin to relax, up until now she hadn't realised just how tense she was, well Sasuke will do that to you, she thought. Picking up her black berry she turned it on and waited for it to get signal, then waited till the beeping of missed messages and phone calls stopped. Scrolling through them she began making her way down the page. Most of them where from the film crew or Jira tell her that the shooting would be cancelled till the end of the week due to damage from the storm, but there was a few from itachi worried about her, and wondering where she was, and there was also one from her father making sure that everything was going all right on the movie and that he hoped she was having a good time.

Sighing she threw the phone over to the bed and it piled on top of her other stuff, she would deal with messaging back after she finally had a shower.

Placing her half-drunk coke back in the fridge she pulled her shirt over her head and made her way to the bathroom.

The warm water ran through her hair and over her skin soothing her aching muscles and relaxing them. Gradually she forced Sasuke from her mind and tried to think about what she was going to do for the next four days well the film crew repaired the damage. Maybe she would catch a tour bus and do all the touristy things.

Turning off the water she dried her hair with a towel while wrapping another around her body. Stepping out she relished the feel of the cool tiles beneath her feet and made her way out into the main room. She stilled the moment she realised that there was someone else in her room.

She couldn't see them yet but she could sense that someone else was in her hotel suite. Looking around she found her culprit hunched over and looking in the fridge, she couldn't see their face as it was hidden by the fridge door but from the black hair sticking out atop she could hedge a safe bet on who was in her room.

Why had he come back? Did he want to finish things right now? Looking down she realised that aside from the towel she was practically naked, how would have much resistance in that department. What was she going to do? Her breath began to come in short breaths as her heart raced she was ready yet, and how did he get in her room? She was going to have to have a word with security here.

"What are you doing in my room" she asked sternly gripping the material around her tightly.

Surprised the man stood up and relief flooded through her at her mistake.

"Where have you been for the past two days?" he asked grinning at her as he finished of the last of her coke.

"It's nice to see you to itachi" she said sarcastically "what are you doing in here I thought you were… I'm mean"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her wonderingly "you thought I was Sasuke huh?"

"I…well" she spluttered "look, can we have this conversation when I'm dressed?"

"Sure" he grinned before sitting down at the window she had just previously vacated "but put something nice on, you have no food here and I'm hungry how about we go out to tea?"

Gabbing some cloths she rushed back into the bathroom "why do you want to go out, wont that get in the way of your little plan I though all you wanted me to do was to be here willing and waiting for Sasuke" she said sarcastically.

"don't be like that" he said as he down the last of the drink "I want to know all about where you've been for the past two days, and I want to know what you and my brother have been up to will you've both been missing"

"What are you talking about?" she said as she emerged dressing in a short plaine white dress that hardly even reached to her knees.

Itachi gave a low whistle of appreciation when he saw her "now why don't you wear cloths like this when you are around Sasuke, I would be helpless to resist you"

"So now you're telling me what to wear as well as how to seduce your brother" she snapped haughtily, her angry breaths causing the fabric of the dress to strain against her breasts.

Itachi grinned evilly "I should take a photo of you right now and send it to my brother, our plan will be finished instantly" he laughed then actually reached for his phone.

"Cut it out!" she reprimanded him grabbing his phone "do you want to eat or not?"

Itachi laughed "ok princess lets go, I see that your temper and hunger are still connected, you remind me of a lioness when she hasn't eaten for three weeks"

Sakura ignored him "come on or I just might eat you" then headed for the elevator, not realising what she had said

Itachi burst out laughing "that is what you should be saying to Sasuke"

They made their way to one of the small Moroccan restaurants near the hotel and got a seat instantly even though people were waiting in line. People just looked at itachi and they practically fell over themselves to please him.

After giving their orders and getting their drinks itachi began asking her about everything that had happened in the past couple of days. And reluctantly she told him; of course, she left out all the gory details.

"Well, well, well, it couldn't have worked out better than if I'd planned it myself" he said when she had finished "than again I have seen you drive in the city so it does not surprise me that you got lost" he laughed.

"Shut up" she snapped annoyed "it could have happened to anyone"

"Nope, sorry" he said "it could only happen to you."

Thankfully there dinner arrived before she could say something nasty "so what are you still doing here anyway, I though you would have left by now?" she didn't mean it to be horrible, she was just worried about her father, if itachi was hear than that meant he was doing everything by himself and she knew that his health would be able to cope with that level of work.

Sensing her worry itachi stopped teasing her, although she didn't know the full extent to her father's illness she did know that he was sick. "you don't need to worry I placed john in charge of all the hands on stuff while I am here, everything else I can pretty much do via remote access on my computer, your father won't have to worry about a thing."

Sakura visibly relaxed since she had read the text from him on her phone she had been worrying about who he was. "Thank you itachi, for everything you have done for my father" she said than leaning over she gave him a gentle brush on the cheek.

After dropping sakura off at her room Sasuke had gotten in the elevator and gone down to the bar. Ever bone in his body wanted to follow sakura into her hotel suite, but he had seen how shook up she had been and her silence in the car home had been overwhelming. He hadn't expected her to react to him like this, up until now there casual flirting and teasing had only gotten defiance from sakura, but this time he had gotten fear. Was she afraid of him? Or was she afraid of what she was feeling for him? No matter his brothers plan he would not take sakura against her will that just went against everything he was.

So after half hour of mulling things over and what he should do he had been surprised to see sakura emerge from the elevator with none other than his brother. What was going on? Why where they acting so friendly with one another, was this part of Itachi's act? Then another thought entered him mind, was sakura afraid because she feared what itachi would think? Did she have feelings for his brother? They had been engaged after all no matter what his brother had told him.

He knew these thoughts were irrational but he couldn't help them just like he couldn't help himself getting up and following after them. He stayed a safe distance behind them watching closely. Itachi had his arm around sakura's waist as he guided her into a restaurant. Was that jealously he felt? No!

He wanted to follow them inside but unfortunately his fame chose right now to get in his way as a group of screaming fan girls spotted him and demanded autographs. By the time he had finished signing shirts and pencil cases, itachi and sakura had disappeared.

Stepping inside the restaurant he just couldn't believe his bad luck as suddenly Ino spotted him from a nearby table, getting up she approached him, sultrily swaying her hips, in a way that he had once found irresistible, but not now. He was now finding himself looking for the determined sway of a certain pink hair girl.

"Sasuke!" Ino squealed instantly irritating him "what are you doing here?"

Just then Sasuke spotted a flash of pink and black hair, instantly grabbing his attention. Ignoring Ino he looked over her shoulders only to see the slim body of sakura pulling away from his brother, clearly just after a kiss, her cheeks were flushed and itachi was smiling at her fondly, there was something here his brother wasn't telling him. Had he changed his mind and decided to take sakura for himself as originally planned?

Instantly Sasuke saw red and he didn't even try to pull back as Ino leaned in to kiss him, in fact he relished it, he hoped that sakura would see it, that she would see that he didn't care about her and that what was happening between the two of them meant nothing to him.

He hadn't meant to encourage Ino this much but soon he found himself tangled in her wild embrace he tried to urge his body to respond but where once Ino had excited him she was now just a dull distraction.

Finally he managed to end the kiss and looking over his shoulder he looked to his prey, and sure enough she had seen.

Sakura pulled back from kissing itachi on the cheek only to have her eyes automatically drawn to the front of the restaurant. She could sense him from a mile away those broad muscles and blue black hair he was mesmerizing, as was what he was doing. She just couldn't tear her eyes away from him as she watched the two of them kissing, her insides shattering to a million pieces, vaguely she heard itachi angry intake of breath but she couldn't look away.

Finally it was over and sakura saw the triumphant smile as he lifted his head, then looking over Ino's shoulder he looked directly at her. She could see the victorious glint in his eyes, Sasuke had set out do to one thing since they had gotten home and that was to show her that, not matter how much he was attracted to her. She was never going to mean anything to him. And it was a lesson that sakura would learn well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well howdy everyone, i hope that you are all enjoying this story, I am loving the feedback, and i hope that this chappy will satisfy those of you that love a strong willed sakura. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

She stood there as a range of emotions ran throughout her body, first shock, then jealously, then sadness, rage, betrayal, until finally all she felt was tiredness. She was tired of playing these games, tired of waiting around for Sasuke, but most of all she was tired of paying the price for something her ancestors did hundreds of years ago.

Pushing her chair back in under the table she looked at itachi as he sat across from her his eyes locked on his brother, a smouldering rage of darkness lying beneath them.

"This was lovely itachi, but I am just tired, I think I will go home now if that is alright." She said surprised at her steady her voice sounded.

Pulling his attention away from Sasuke itachi looked at her "yes I understand" then standing up he place a few large bills on the table and walked her towards the entrance.

They moved around a few tables heading for the door when sakura realised that the only way to get out way to pass by Sasuke himself, who was still stilling there talking to Ino, as if nothing had happened, and well she supposed nothing really had happened, had it? Sasuke had never pledged his undying love for her, or anything like that. This was all her fault for making this bigger in her mind than it really was, Sasuke was a famous movie star, he didn't need her, he had millions upon millions of girls to fawn all over him, this probably didn't even register on his radar.

Keeping her eyes forward she walked straight past the two of them as if they were even there. When she was finally outside she found herself expelling a deep breath which she hadn't realised she'd been holding in.

"Are you going to be alright?" itachi asked kindly as they stood in the dull light of the fading sun.

She thought about his question long and hard before answering, "Yes I am going to be fine" and surprisingly she meant it, she would get through this and she was beginning to form a small idea to help her.

Itachi looked her over worryingly "do you want me to walk you back to the hotel?"

"That's alright I think I can managed that" she laughed genuinely "I think a little time to myself in the lovely warm air will do me some good"

Itachi watched her walk away after they said good bye, his barely contained rage finally boiling over to the surface. Turning around he stormed back into the restaurant, his eyes searching for that no good brother of his, until he finally found him seated at a table with the movie star Ino. A quiet calm fell over him as he approached the table

Spotting his brother Sasuke stood up from his seat "hello itachi"

"Hello" itachi responded deadly quiet. He watched his little brother as he moved to introduce the woman at his table, but itachi didn't care, right now there was only one thing that he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry miss but would you mind standing up and moving out of the way?" he asked politely.

Ino looked like she wanted to object but one look at Itachi's face and she quickly grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Itachi what do you think your doi…?"

SMACK

Sasuke didn't get to finish his question before the hard knuckles of his brothers fist collided with his nose and cheek bones.

Itachi centred his stance and aimed for his pretty brother's nose. Sasuke felt the punch connected and before he knew it he was being force back into the table behind him by him brother's fist. Resting against it he felt the sharp pain as the blood vessels in his nose popped and began to run down and over his lip. He could taste the metallic liquid as it reached his tongue. What was going on? Why was itachi hitting him? It should be the other way around, shouldn't it? After all itachi was clearly here on a date with sakura, how did this all fit into his brother master plan?

"Are you done hitting me?" he asked as anger and the need to fight back surged through him.

Ino rushed in with a bunch of napkin in her hand, giving them to him to stem the flow of blood.

Itachi looked at his pathetic little brother "did you enjoy your little stunt, I hope your happy because it worked, you succeeded in hurting her, just like you wanted."

"What are you talking about? You were the one here on a date with her I saw you kissing as I walked in" Sasuke retaliated, hating that he sounded like a ten your old boy.

"You are so childish, you don't deserve someone like sakura, I thought that I could make this work but I can't, you are still the spoilt little brat you always were, only thinking of yourself." Said itachi as he looked down at his brother sprawled across the dinner table.

"what are you talking about this plan of your was all your idea, you are the one that is so obsessed with this, I don't understand why you would be so upset that I hurt a haruno isn't that what you want?" Sasuke said finally standing up the blood soaked tissues in his hands.

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing "don't you get it! The haruno's are not our enemies, we are! sakura's father didn't kill Rebecca, not in revenge and not from spite, in fact he hand nothing to do with it, the person that killed her was our own flesh and blood, the man you admire so much. Our own father had her killed so as not to bring dishonour on our family, are you aware that it wasn't even your child. This woman that you have mourned for all these year was lying to you, and you ran straight into our fathers lies when he told you the it was the haruno's responsible."

"You are a liar!" Sasuke yelled, angry now.

"Am i? Why do you think I left, I couldn't stand to have such blood on my hands, and do you know who took me in when I realised that nothing in my world was right, it was that girl you just shamelessly hurt, and her father, even though I was the enemy! I thought that you had grown up since leaving father and following your own dreams but I was wrong, that girl loves you enough to forget the fact that you hate her and was trying to make you see the love in your life but you just threw it in her face, I thought that we could put this bitter feud behind us and end it with this generation, but you, you turn out to be move of a disappointment than father."

Then turning on his heal itachi left a gapping Sasuke and exited the restaurant.

Finally back in her hotel room sakura ran the bath filling it with salts and bubble till they almost fell over the side and onto the ground. All the way back she had been concocting a plan, nothing great and nothing to dramatic, but enough to get back at Sasuke for the way he had treated her, no longer was she going to take this lying down, if he wanted to war with her that that was what he would get, but she was going to make damn sure that she won!

Slipping into the hot water she grabbed her pencil and note book and began to write, she wrote like nothing she had done before, this was not a storyline that she had dared to attempt because of its difficulty, but tonight she was inspired, but she had to get it right her plan wouldn't work if Jiraiyarejected it.

And so she worked all night until the bubbles were gone and the water was ice cold, revenge would be hers and it would be sweet as hell.

A couple of days later when the set was rebuilt and they were all getting back on schedule, Jiraiyacame up and gave her a great smile. "I can't believe you wrote this, it is genius, when did you come up with the idea, women across the world are going to love this movie even more now that it has this wonderful twist."

Sakura smile evilly, when she had shown Jiraiya the script his eyes had almost bugged out of her head, "this is just what the movie needs to make it work, and I never even thought about doing this" he'd said quiet pleased. Then they had spent the next few day closed in their rooms working out the fine details and revised scripts for everyone.

She didn't know if Sasuke had seen the new script yet, but she didn't care everyone she seemed to speak to just loved what she had done, even Ino had come up to her yesterday, and carefully not mentioning the other night, she had then proceeded to tell her home tragically romantic she thought the movie was going to be now. Sakura had been quiet pleased with this, after all Ino was pretty much the only person that, if she had objected, would have been able to stop her plan, but seeing as she loved it, it was all a go ahead.

"What the hell is this? Who wrote this script! I demand to know what is going on!" sakura heard a pompous male voice, which could only belong to one person, yell.

Looks like Sasuke had finally seen the new script.

"I can't do this, do you know what this will do to my reputation. I will be type cast for the rest on my life!"

"Calm down Sasuke" she heard Jiraiya say, from the set "this is just what the movie needs, it wasn't working the other way, you and the script didn't match."

"Who wrote this?"

Turning around from her desk sakura walked over to the set, may as well confess she wanted to savour this moment forever. "I did"

This stopped Sasuke as he looked up to see who had spoken, did he have a black eye?

"Why would you change my character so dramatically?" he asked sobering his anger slightly.

"I did it because I think that you will suite this role very well, especially with that black eye you now have" how did he get that? She wondered. "However if you think that you can't do it, you are more than free to leave, and we will replace you." She smiled at this last bit, now he only had to options, leave the movie and lose face or complete the role and be type cast for the rest of his life.

Realising the trap she had set for him Sasuke stood straight as he thought about his options "fine I will do it, I think it will be nice to have a change of scene, pardon the pun" he laughed to himself. "I am sick of these fan girls following me everywhere anyway. Ok let's get on with it" he ordered than gave sakura a winning glance as he turned back to his trailer for makeup.

He had called her bluff and won the battle, but this war was just beginning, she thought smiling, by the time she was through with him the only thing Sasuke would be known as, would be as the greatest villain of all, no longer would he be the knight in shining armour, she was going to make the whole world see him for what he really was, the biggest scoundrel of them all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well i hope that you guys like this new chappie, thanx heaps everyone for the wonderfull reviews and happy reading xoxxo**

**Chapter twelve**

Sasuke stormed around the movie set like a fierce hurricane. It had been three weeks since the movie had changed direction and he had been forced into this annoying little situation. Three weeks of scowling and killing people on set. For the first time in his career he was the one causing all the trouble, what's the saying, art imitating life, or was it the other way round. He dint know anymore, it was all so frustrating.

Damn sakura!

For three weeks he'd had to endure those breath taking smirks she gave him every time they crossed paths, it was almost unbearable to see her so happy with herself. Not because he resented her for what she was doing, because he deserved every bit of it, but more because it was his humiliation that was causing such joy. She should be smiling so broadly because he was creating that smile, but instead she was laughing at him rather than with him.

His pride not letting him back down, he had flung himself into this new role that she had written for him with everything that he'd had. Always in the entire 12 movies that he had done he had always been the leading man, and although he had wanted to take this path in his career his agent had always strongly advised against it.

"All the fan girls you have will not want to see you as the bad guy" she'd said.

Man was Tenten going to be pissed at him for taking this role.

Standing up from the luxurious couch in his trailer he stomped over to where the new and 'improved' script lay. The past couple of week they had just been filming the scenes with Ino and himself. The basic capture and torture that usually happens in action movies but today was when the real fun was going to start, the man that they had replaced him with was arriving on set and man if it didn't piss Sasuke off to the max.

How they managed to get him on such short notice Sasuke would never know, after all wasn't he supposed to be off in England filming his current love story. He had never done an action film like this and although Sasuke hated to admit it the part was perfect for him.

"Damn you sakura!" he said again, out loud this time smashing his fist on the table. It was killing him to see her every day. Especially when she was with his brother!

Yes unfortunately itachi had decided to stay, and although the bruising around his eye and cheek had disappeared, itachi hadn't. And now he had to watch the two of them joke and laugh around the move set like they were on some god damn honey moon.

However as much as he wanted to be mad at the two of them, he had heard the truth in Itachi's voice that night and, suddenly realised that he really was the enemy he was currently being painted as. He had been so nasty and horrible to sakura and still she had tried to love him, but he wasn't kidding himself now. Those feeling were clearly gone, the proof was in the way she now looked at him, like she could care less about his feeling or life she had moved on and he had missed his chance.

He was so stupid! Why had itachi kept such a secret from him, all these year he had though his brother was the traitor, but was he right? Was Sasuke really so blind to his father that he never seen the truth that day he had lost Rebecca? All these year he had been caring around all this grief and hate towards the haruno's, had it all been for nothing?

The leather shirt of his costume creaked as he moved towards the swing door of his trailer, the new star would be arriving soon and he better not be late to great him.

Jumping down from the stepped and strode across the set towards the meeting area and was surprised to see that the newest member of the cast was already waiting for him, how long had he been brooding in his trailer?

"Well here he is finally" the blonde spiky haired man said roughly, and although the words were harsh there was something childish in his tone.

"Naruto" Sasuke nodding in greeting.

"Still as pompous as ever I see" naruto smiled at the rest of the crew and cast standing around those brave enough to endure the dangerous glare from Sasuke laughed.

Looking nonchalantly around he tried to find sakura. She was standing with Jiraiya and a few of the other writing team. She still wore the baggy clothes that he had first seen her in that first day when she had bumped into him and spilt her coffee. The image of her rising from the spring that day with nothing on, haunting his mind, he knew exactly what was beneath that flowing material.

Tearing his eyes away from her he focused on the conversation being held, naruto had arrived two days ago and was more than ready to start filming straight away, so it was looking like they would be shooting today after all.

"Two hours for makeup then I will be ready" said naruto smiling in the direction of the makeup girl who were smiling coyly.

"Good, that should give us just enough time to finish up the scene we were working on yesterday" said Kakashi as he directed people off to their different stations.

Moving away Sasuke caught one last glimpse of sakura before he was ushered off towards the current set. It wasn't a hard scene that needed doing, all he was doing was riding into the proposed area on his magnificent black horse then jumping off quickly he delivered his lines before walking over towards the cave he had Ino stashed in. there was no cave however, that part would be shot somewhere else so basically all he was doing was riding in and jumping off his horse. It was lucky that he even knew how to ride otherwise he would probably just be walking around this scene.

Walking over to where the horse was tethered with trainer he nodded hello and waited for everyone to get into position.

The first take went fine but apparently there was too much dust floating around from the sand, something that was almost impossible to stop in this dry land. Tightening the reins Sasuke felt the powerful creature below him, the Arabian horse was a local breed from in morocco, and it took a skilled rider to be able to control it. Patting its neck he turned back around and urged the horse into a faster pace so that they could get a better run up in front of the cameras.

When he was a good distance away Sasuke waited for the signal from Kakashi before kicking the stallion into gear.

Riding in he pulled up on the reins halting the horse instantly in front of the cameras, they had been going at a slower speed so the dust wasn't too bad this time. Swinging his legs over the horse he touched the ground and marched over to where his guards were.

"Is she still inside?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes sir" the skinnier man replied "although she hasn't eaten anything yet"

"Then she can starve" he replied "take ma=y horse and give it some water" the moving past them he headed to where the cave would be.

"Cut! That was great Sasuke, but we need more anger, Ino is your prisoner remember, her father has stolen most of your kingdom away from you, I need just a bit more darkness" said Kakashi as he sat behind the cameras "let's try it again!"

Sasuke walked back over to where the horse was waiting; at least it was used to this heat he thought sourly as the leather of his tunic ground against his skin rubbing it raw. A flash of pink caught his eye as he grabbed the reins once more and hoisted himself into the saddle. Following her, he watched as she stood next to Kakashi, her eyes cleverly avoiding him.

Kakashi wanted more anger? Than that is what he would give him. Rubbing the sweat from his brow he rode the horse back to the starting position. If possible it seemed hotter today than it had ever been here, after this take he was going to need to have a drink of water.

At the signal he pushed his horse forwards careful to ignore the flash of pink off to his side, he ground the horse to a halt, jumped off and stalked over to his men.

"Is she inside?" he snapped. His voice sounded harsher from the lack of moister in his throat.

He waited for the boring nobody in front of him to complete his line, his head swimming slightly "then she can just stave" he repeated frowning, frustrated.

He had nailed it but something was wrong, looking down he rubbed his eyes before an overwhelming dizziness and nausea took hold.

Unable to support himself he fell to his knees the hot sand burning his hands.

"What the…?"

"We need water"

"Somebody get some wet towels"

"Now!"

"He's dehydrated" a soft voice broke through his subconscious. Then gentle hands on his biceps and even through the swirling fog he knew that touch his body instantly reacting.

"We need to get him into the shade" sakura said strongly as she ordered people around. "If we get him back to his trailer where there is air-conditioning, he should be alright."

Sasuke vaguely felt strong arms grab him and hoist him up and to his left he saw his brother, itachi was helping him up. He wanted to shrug him off but for some reason all his energy had left him.

Finally the calming cold began to creep into his bones as he realised that he was back in his trailer, the soft scent of cherry blossoms filling his nose.

"You need to drink this" she said tenderly as she sat beside him a orange coloured drink in her hand "it will help with your dehydration."

Opening his eyes wider he realized where he was and that he was no longer in his costume, feeling the parchedness of his throat he grabbed the drink from her, his fingers gently brushing her the tingling sensation reviving him more than any drink could hope to do.

"What happened?" he asked as he finished off the cool liquid his energy slowly returning.

"You passed out?" she said staring at her under those long dark lashes of hers "but it looks like you will live" she bit out before moving to stand up.

Not ready for her to leave Sasuke instantly reached out and grabbed her slim wrist his calloused finger wrapping around her soft skin. "Thank you" was all he managed.

She was so close to him that he wanted to pull her down beside him and feel those curves of her body fitted against his own. To feel the pink lips against his own, her breasts against his chest, nipples hardening with desire. He circled his thumb unconsciously over her wrist. He could feel himself getting hard just at the prospect.

Standing up he pulled her against him, before another small wave of dizziness claimed him.

"You need to lie back down" she reprimanded "you were severely dehydrated and need time for your strength to build"

He shook the nausea away "sakura…I" he muttered as he pulled her against him, his hand reaching up and brushing aside her hair from her beautiful face those lips pouting just as he liked. He could sense her rapid pulse as her chest rose and fell, her breasts rubbing his hardened chest, the only thing between then the gentle materials of their clothes. But he wouldn't let that stand in his way; this was his chance he could show her just how sorry he was.

Hooking his finger beneath her chin, he brought her lips up to great his and for a second he thought she might resist him, but then suddenly he was breathing in the deep flowery scent of her. Their tongues clashing with passion, she was teasing and tempting him all at once, as he felt her hands wrap around the base of his neck her nipples hardening as they became aroused rubbing against his chest. Her hips ground against his, and he knew she would be able to feel the extent of his own pleasure for her as he kept lengthening. His roughly gripped her ass ready to hoist her up and throw her down upon the soft bed behind him, but then suddenly it was all over.

Stepping away sakura ran her fingers over her lips, and then ran her hands over her blouse before giving him a smug smile. "I'm glad to see that your strength has fully returned" she said then turning around she headed for the door "see you on set" then smirking at him evilly she shut the door behind her.

Sasuke punched his first in the wall in front of him, thankfully not hard enough to break the plaster. God damn it he had just been played! She had allowed him to kiss her and arouse her on purpose, knowing that she could just walk so easily away, leaving him high and dry. And he had walked right into it blindly. The only question now was. was what was he going to do about it?


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! it has been so long since i updated any of my stories but i suddenly feel inspired to write again so i hope you this new chappy :)**

**Chapter thirteen**

Itachi watched as his brooding brother stepped out of his trailer and headed towards the set. After yesterday's bout of dehydration itachi expected his brother to want to take a few days off, and it had actually surprised him when Sasuke had insisted that he was fine and capable of continuing. It seemed the days of being a spoilt lazy brat were past Sasuke and his work ethic genuinely impressed itachi.

Letting his eyes trail away from his brother he sought out the woman who was the really star of this production. Sakura had really pulled this whole thing together and once again he was impressed to the point of shock. The two people in his life that he loved the most had grown into such fine human beings, and it was a pity that they couldn't find a way to reconcile their differences.

Itachi regretted acting so harshly with his brother; violence was not the way he liked to handle things, and even though he always seemed to involuntarily end up in those situations, he always regretted the things he had done.

His eyes gazed over sakura appreciatively as she talked to the blonde haired kid, naruto, who was clearly trying way too hard to impress her. If only her father could see what a success she was, he would be so proud.

As if by divine intervention, that moment his phone began to vibrate against his leg in the pocket of his pants. Sliding his thumb across the screen he answered the call.

"Hello"

"Hello Mr Uchiha?" the female voice asked politely.

"Yes?"

"My name is Doctor Tsunade, I have in my hospital a Mr Haruno, and you are listed as his first contact in case of emergency?"

"That is correct, what is the problem?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"Early this morning around 3 o'clock he was admitted with severe chest pains, it would seem that the cancer had spread rapidly to his lungs." The voice sighed sadly "Mr Uchiha it says here that Sato has a daughter, but there is no contact number, I would suggest if possible that you contact her and inform her of the situation"

Itachi's heart fell like a led weight "how long?"

The voice sighed once more "it is hard to put an exact date on these things, but I would say that 2 maybe 3 weeks would be pushing it. So if there is any affair's that need to be finalized I suggest it is done now."

"Thank you, I understand, I will see to it that everything is organised, I expect I will be seeing you shortly, goodbye."

Hanging up the phone itachi cast his eyes back to sakura to find that she was no longer standing with naruto but was instead fighting with Sasuke.

As he approached them he could hear their raised voices and could just make out the gist of their conversation and clearly they were still fighting with each other out of sexual tension.

Itachi sighed as he stopped beside the two of them.

"Come one sakura you have to admit it, you still feel something for me. I saw you yesterday, as much as you want to deny it you are still attracted to me." Sasuke said as he took a step in towards her.

Sakura breathed in deeply the warm scent of him and felt her body begin to react before; thankfully she spotted itachi out of the corner of her eye.

"Itachi! Would you please tell your brother to… oh my god, what's wrong? Are you ok?" she suddenly asked concern littering her face.

He felt her warm hand grab hold of his arm, he needed to be strong for her, after all sakura had no idea how sick her father was and this was going to come as a great shock to her. He himself had never thought that the wonderfully vibrant Sato would never succumb to something so disgustingly sickening and unbeatable. How would his daughter who thought of her father as an unbreakable pillar in her life feel when she found out he only had mere days to live?

"sakura, I…uh" he cleared his throat softly "sakura I think that you had better come with me and sit down for a moment."

Sit down, what a douchebag he was, as if sitting down was going to help her with what he had to say.

Fear crept over her features as she allowed itachi to direct her to a chair near her desk. Sasuke caught his eye as itachi fought with the words he needed to say, and instantly he saw his brother's recognition at what he was about to reveal. After all it was probably the same look he had worn when he had told Sasuke about their mother's death.

"Spit it out itachi" sakura demanded as she took a deep breath "I can handle anything that you have to tell me"

He saw Sasukes hand fall to her shoulder supportively and would have smiled with the irony if he wasn't in so much pain.

"Sakura, you know that your father is a great man" he started and was glad that no sound of derision came from Sasukes mouth.

"Of course" she smiled unsure "he is the strongest and bravest man I know"

Itachi looked into her pleading eyes, she knew what he was about to say but she was still begging him not to say it.

"About six months ago, your father was diagnosed with stomach cancer." He waited for her reaction and when all he received was a stoic face he continued. "The doctors gave him only months, but your father he was determined to live, and so he consulted with every doctor in L.A. It was only when he had seen nearly 20 physicians did he begin to accept that his time was running out and so began to make plans for your future."

Still she said nothing.

He had thought she would be breaking down in tears sobbing, making a scene, but then he remembered that sakura was not some weak child anymore, but a strong willed adult and he understood that she would save her tears for a more private place than here surrounded by a cast and crew that she had only just met.

Thankfully Sasuke also seemed to understand the gravity of the situation and gently helped her to her feet. Itachi saw the way sakura leant against him slightly for support and once again cursed against the timing.

"I will make arrangements to leave as soon as you are packed we may have to charter a private plane but we should be out of here by this evening" he said as he looked up and around at the concerned faces of the crew.

It was plainly obvious that sakura had received some very bad news.

Itachi watched as her face rose and she looked him in the eye, it was only then that he saw the smallest flash of sorrow, but it was enough to convey to him how she felt, and although she was hiding it and putting on a front he could see the fear and pain at losing someone in her life that meant the world to her. He knew how she felt because the same emotion was mimicked in his eyes as well.

"Come on sakura I will take you back to the hotel" Sasuke said softly and began to direct her to where the movie busses were stationed.

With her back straight and her head high the only sing of her concern for her father was show in the heavy way she hung her shoulders. Itachi watched as his brother got on the bus and gave directions to the driver. Once they were gone he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

It was time to leave morocco; itachi only wished it was for a better reason.

Sakura felt like an iron cage had been place around her heart and was slowly getting tighter and tighter till she knew it would eventually swallow it whole.

Sasuke had gotten her back to the hotel room and had ordered to the receptionist to organise sakura room and gather her things, before he had brought her up to the penthouse suite and she had sat down at a table by the enormous window that showed the magnificent landscape with is beautiful contrast of lush green and dry browns.

That had been nearly two hours ago.

Two hours had gone by and she had just sat here wishing for something to do, some way to help her father, but she knew that getting upset would only waste energy and finally her sorrow and sadness turned into a bubbling boiling pot of rage.

Her father had kept this from her! He thought she wouldn't be able to handle it, that she was weak. How could he not tell her that he was dying, and itachi!

He had told itachi but not her! Together they had kept this awful secret, all this time pretending like they were proud of her and her independence when really they thought she was weak and incapable of handling such life changing decisions.

Standing up for the first time all afternoon she began to pace out her frustration and sore muscles.

Sasuke had left her alone when he had realised that she wasn't about to talk to him about what was going on and so he had left her. But when he walked into the room to check on her he realised that had been a very big mistake.

Alone she had, instead of breaking down and crying like she needed, turned her emotions towards the only thing that would feel like she would doing something, rage. As long as she raged, she wouldn't feel so helpless, and it was something that he knew only too well. After all he had been raging with anger for how long?

It had only been when he had first met sakura that, that anger had begun to recede, and if he was honest with himself, finding out the truth about sakura and her family had abolished his hatred for good. Yes he was still anger and his father, but at least that anger was now justified and directed at the person that was truly responsible.

Placing the tray of food he had brought up on the table he waited for her to realise that he was back.

It only took moments but she saw her shoulders ease and some of the tensions drift away as her eyes connected with his and he knew if only for a moment her intense focus on him relieved her of the pain she felt.

Then shaking her head she broke away from the trance and continue to fume.

Sighing he sat down at the table, itachi had rung him only moments before informing him that the earliest plane that he could get was to leave in three hours, and with everything packed and ready all sakura had to do was wait.

"You should try and eat something" he said as he picked up one of the gourmet sandwiches on the platter.

She turned to him her eyes blazing "I don't think I will be able to eat anything until I'm back in L.A"

Sasuke grinned trying to charm her "well, that's a very long time, itachi just called and you still have to wait here for at least another three hours before the plane leaves, that combined with the long trip, well, you might not even make it to L.A."

"Huh very funny!" she sighed in frustration "don't talk to me about itachi!"

Sasuke looked up at her and leant into her chair lounging, not point waiting for her to come around, they didn't have time and he wanted to make sure she would be ok before he set her on this plane and left him life maybe forever.

The thought nagged at him but he pushed it aside for later.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to spend nearly thirteen hours on a flight with such a pompously arrogant snob like itachi but, is that the real reason or is it because he kept the truth about your father from you?" he said smugly.

Bingo!

Instantly she stopped her pacing and rounded on him and he actually thought she would rip his heart from his chest with her bare hands if he gave her an opening. Standing up quickly he grabbed her hands tightly and pulled her hard against his chest.

"I can see that my words have hit home" he said looking down into her glowing green eyes "itachi is many things sakura and although I do not always agree with his methods, he would not intentionally hurt somebody he loved if he didn't think it was in their best interests."

She tried to pull away from him "I won't stand here and listen to you defend him, he lied to me! They betrayed me! They think me too weak to handle this!"

Aaaahhh! Sasuke thought there is the real problem; she thinks they did this because of her character, when to an outsider like himself the truth is clear; they kept this from her to protect her, to allow her to continue with her dreams of becoming a script writer and not worrying about her father.

"Sakura stop!" he said firmly and forced her to stop struggling against him "listen to what I am saying" and he forced his finger beneath her chin so he could look down into her face "nobody here thinks that you are weak, or that you are incapable of achieving even the highest dreams, you are strong and resilient, cunning and spirited, not to mention the most caring person I have ever met. If they kept this from you, it was because they knew you would spend the last months of your father's life looking after him, and you may lose your chance at achieving you dream."

He saw the rage lessen in her eyes as his words registered.

"You also have to remember that you father is a proud man he would not want his pride and joy to have to see him in such a weak position." He finished and finally he saw her eyes began to mist.

"You don't under…stand" she quivered trying to control herself "what will I do without him h-he is the one constant in my life, I-I-I can't even imagine him not being around" and finally she broke and he pulled her against his chest.

He held her while all the anger she had built washed away with her tears until finally her racking cries turned to soft sobs of exhaustion.

Sasuke picked her up gently and laid her on the soft pillows of his bed before lying beside her and pulling her close. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and eventually he heard her sobs drift into the restless breathings of sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK**** everybody so i have vowed as a new years resolution that i will update this story way more often and eventually, but sadly *sniff sniff* finish it. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter fourteen**

Itachi watched the woman across from him as her eyes constantly scanned the tarmac through the window. They had finally landed in L.A at Mr, Haruno's private air field and were to be greeted immediately by a waited driver and car that would take the straight to the hospital where sakura's father was being treated.

Standing up as the plane drew to a gentle stop itachi followed sakura out of the plane and down the steps into the gentle afternoon sun. After spending such a long time in Morocco's splendid heat it was almost refreshing to be in the warm embrace of the west coast.

Giving directions to the driver itachi filed into the car after sakura. The tension between them was enough to choke someone, she had refused to even look at him let alone talk to him since he had come to collect her from his brother suite. An ironic twist of fate that he should walk in a find them finally in what looked like a lovers embrace, only for them to be torn apart by such a tragedy.

Now as he sat across from her watching, he could see the sadness in her eyes and the truth of his brother's words.

Before he had boarded the plane Sasuke had pulled him aside and explained about her earlier rage. He had not been surprised, she should be mad at him, in fact if it took even the smallest amount of pain away from what she felt towards her father, then her would gladly let sakura rage at him for all time.

For the first time in Itachi's life he felt uncertain about the choices he had made, he it been right to obey Sato's wishes? Should he have told sakura anyway?

The car pulled through the streets and eventually rounded the corner for the private parking sector. Once more itachi followed behind sakura as she slowly almost drudgingly walked into the hospital. She stopped at the nurses' station.

"can I help you?" the young woman asked, she was attractive with lovely red curls falling down the sides of her face, but itachi didn't even notice, as he watched the woman in front of him.

She just stood there, almost as if she was afraid to talk, like the silence of the past thirteen hours had rendered her speechless.

"Excuse me, miss, was there someone you wished to see?" the nurse asked again, this time politely looking past sakura to himself.

When she again just stood there itachi took a small step forward and gently placed his hand on the small of her back in comfort, and was shocked to find she was trembling, Applying more pressure he tried to reassure her with his presence as he spoke to the nurse.

She was only too eager to help him and pointed to the room at the far end of the hall. Gently motioning sakura towards the room he thought he might have to give her a small shove at the door, but still trembling she walked inside and searched the room for the bed.

Itachi saw the man sitting up in the bed happily playing cards with the orderly and was pleased to see that even at the end Sato still retained his cheerful nature.

Itachi let sakura go as she ran towards her father and embraced him, thinking to leave and give them some time he moved back towards the door, and found a seat not far from the room.

No sooner had he sat down did his phone buzz in his pocket, and picking it up he was happy to see his brothers number.

"Hello."

"Hey itachi it's me, so you guys made it to L.A? How's everything going?" his brother asked eagerly on the other end.

Sighing deeply he leant forward in his chair and placed his elbows on his knees "we landed maybe an hour ago, and we have just arrived at the hospital. Sakura is in with her father at the moment."

"How was she? Was she ok on the way over?" Sasuke asked trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Well she hasn't spoken to me since we left, but I don't blame her" he said rubbing his eyes tiredly "I shouldn't have kept this from her."

"Damn straight you shouldn't have!" an angry voice said above him, momentarily forgetting his brother he looked up into an angry pair of emerald eyes.

"My father wants to see you?" sakura said before stomping back into the room.

"Sorry Sasuke, I've got to go, I'll give you a call when we finally have things sorted about and settled slightly" then standing up he hung up and walked into the bright sunny room.

"Itachi! Itachi!" Sato cried happily as he stopped to stand beside the bed, grasping the older man's hand in greeting.

"You look well" itachi said and was pleased that his words were not a lie, for a dying man Sato did look surprisingly good.

"It's all this fresh air I'm getting" the old man grinned jokingly "so I see you have broken your promise" he said looking towards his daughter.

For a moment itachi didn't know what to say, but quickly recovered "yes, I am sorry my dear friend but I could not with hold this information from her, especially when the doctor's news was so grim."

"You shouldn't have even held it from me in the first place!" sakura snapped rounding on itachi flames in her eyes. "And don't you think that just because you in the hospital that it means you're off the hook either" she said pointing towards her father "you both thought so little of me that you kept such a terrible secret. Where you ever going to tell me or were you just going to let me read in the papers one day that you had…"she choked up on the last word "…died."

Sato smiled sadly "I am a selfish old man" he said softly "you are right of course, my daughter, I should have told you, but I didn't want you to give up your dreams just so you could sit around and worry about me for the next couple of months, but I see know that in keeping this secret I have also forced someone dear to me to suffer alongside," he turned to itachi "I made you keep this secret to yourself and it was a terrible thing to ask, can you forgive me my friend?"

Itachi gripped his hand "there is nothing to forgive."

"Uh! You two are unbelievable! You don't need his forgiveness father you need mine, I am the one you betrayed" she said in frustration "I have to get some air!" she snapped and walked out of the room.

Itachi made to more after her but was stopped by a gentle pressure on his arm "let her go, she is angry, yes, but you know sakura, she will stomp and storm around until she feels better and then she will come back in and everything will be normal."

"I'm not sure it will be this time, it has to be quite a shock to her that you are dying, I myself am still getting used to the notion and I've known for months." He said shaking his head.

"Perhaps you are right, but then I had been hoping that our plan in morocco would be able to help somewhat with that?" Sato asked hopeful.

"I wish," itachi sighed equally as frustrated as sakura "they are a perfect match, just as we thought, but there have been so many misunderstandings and stubbornness on both parts that I am afraid, neither of them will see the light."

"then you must help them see what is right" Sato said thoughtfully "I fear for my daughter once I am gone, you know that your father is just waiting for me to cark it so that he can attempt to take over."

"I would never let that happen!" itachi cried vehemently "I am loyal to you Sato, I would protect sakura with my life if need be."

"but could you protect her from your brother?" he asked sadly, and got his answer when itachi didn't reply "your brother is the key to our problems, he will be the one to choose which side will win, but as long as your father still holds a small amount of influence over him, he may be used against us. I wanted to believe you when you vouched for him, that you believe he would be a good match for sakura, effectively ending this stupid feud, and bring our families together. But unless he loves her with all of his heart, I fear that he may unintentionally be used by your father. Can you say that he loves her enough to protect her from his father?"

Itachi desperately wanted to say yes, but he knew he couldn't, there was still so much hatred in Sasuke, and although he definitely desired sakura, did he love her?

"We play a dangerous game here itachi, and we are running out of time, it is a pity that the two of you could not have found that spark needed, otherwise I would have died a happy man knowing she was married to you. But I trust you judgment, and if say that your brother is the only other option, then I will wait as long as I can to help you achieve your goal."

Itachi nodded, he had been so close to accomplishing his goal, now his brother was on the other side of the planet, and like Sato said they were running out of time. He just hoped beyond hope the absence truly did make the heart grow fonder then perhaps his brother might see for himself just what itachi had seen in his eyes the moment Sasuke had watched sakura board the plane.

Sakura paced around the large office, it had been four days since her father had been release from hospital and even though he was supposed to be on light duties and bed rest he was still managing to cause problems.

For the past two days she had been going over his files and reports and had only found the usual documents for the business, when this morning she had found a very well read piece of paper sitting hidden under a pile of papers in his drawer. Suddenly a lot of things began to fall into place.

Gripping the paper between her fingers she rushed out of the office and down the hall only to be stopped suddenly by a wall of hardened flesh as she rounded a corner.

"Where are you running off to in such a rush?" itachi asked smugly, before noticing the piece of paper in her hands "I see…"

Following his gaze she realised that he knew what it was "so you knew about this little detail as well? What else were you and my father keeping from me? I see now why you were so eager to marry me!"

"Wait!" he said and grabbed her as she tried to push past him "it's not what you think."

"What? that you are just after me for my money?" she yelled, anger boiling away now.

"That's enough sakura! Itachi is not after my money!" her father said sternly from behind her.

Spinning around she looked into the sad face of her father, "but this document says that…it says that,"

"I know what it says" Sato said softly as he led them both back into his office "for years I didn't even worry about this small clause," he said as itachi stood beside her at the large wooden desk. "I thought that I would live long enough to see you married and happy before I died, but then, a couple of months ago I found out that I was dying and it became important for me to secure your future. At the time I asked itachi to begin courting you, I had hoped that through your strong friendship you would be a good match for each other, and I would know that you would be safe from…"

"From who?" she asked looking at him intently.

"You would be safe from my father." Itachi answered for him.

"Yes" Sato said sadly "this feud is such a bitter business, and I didn't want you to have to fight it alone after I was gone. I had hoped that together you could stop it, but as fate often is, what we wanted did not happen."

Sakura looked at itachi impressed "you would have married me just because my father asked you?"

He smiled warmly at her "it would have been a good match a lot of marriages a formed from great friendships. But I would be lying if I said I would do it solely on your father's request, at some point I would have eventually gotten around to asking you out on my own, if I had thought I stood a chance."

She watched as his smile lit up his face and once upon a time she knew his words to be true, they would have had a good marriage, but now when he smiled, all she saw was the faint resemblance of his brother. Shaking her head she pushed aside thoughts of Sasuke and focused.

"Surely your father is not such a brutal man that he would try and wrest control of a company that he has no claim on?" she asked itachi in disbelief.

Stepping forwards he looked down at her "do you remember what I told you about Sasuke, and the girl my father destroyed. If he could do that to his own son, just imagine what he would do to you, especially if you are not married and have no legal claim to your inheritance."

"what are we going to do then?" she asked panic rising in her throat as it all suddenly sunk in, her father only had weeks, if that to live, and after that she would lose everything he had worked hard in his life to achieve.

"The clause states that you must be married to inherit. If that is the case then you will become the instant CEO of haruno enterprise and owner of this company and all my assets." He father told her. "Is there no one that you would wish to be married to?"

Oh yes there was, but there was only the small matter of him hating her, and being her bitter rival, and him being on the other side of the world. She thought miserably.

"Sasuke is on his way back to California" itachi said as if reading her mind.

"What? I mean he is?" she said anxiously.

"The filming for the first stage of the Moroccan part is over and everyone is coming back to L.A. to break from the heat for two weeks. He will be arriving today."

Through her excitement sakura vaguely heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" her father ordered, his voice still booming, considering the fragile state he was in.

"Sir there is two guests here to see you." The butler informed them.

"Good tell them to wait in the lounge we will be down in a minute." Sato ordered.

"That will be the lawyers, here for our meeting Sato" itachi said.

"yes, yes, we will talk about this so more later ok sakura my dear, for now do not worry about it, if the worst case scenario presents itself, then you can always marry itachi like we originally planned" he joked jovially as he walked out of the room.

But sakura continued to worry as she followed both itachi and her father down the stairs and into the lounge. How could she not, her whole future was going to be determined by whether she was married or not, what a ridiculously outdate notion. And to make matters worse she was going to have to watch out for this new enemy, and did she really believe he was as bad as itachi said? Simply, yes, she did.

The massive carved wooden doors swung open into the living room and for a moment sakura thought she saw both itachi and Sasuke standing there, but it was impossible, itachi was standing right beside her, frozen to the spot.

Confused she stepped forward and saw that the man she had mistaken for itachi was in fact much, much older, in fact more her father's age, and although he held a resemblance to the man beside her, his gaze was much darker, and more snake like. She did not trust this man.

However she been right in her other assessment, Sasuke was standing in her lounge, looking just as stunningly gorgeous as ever, and although his eyes seemed to light up when they saw her one glance at the man beside him and he turned back into the ghost of a human being she had first met.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your daughter Sato?" the older man almost hissed.

But before her father could move itachi had finally recovered from his shock and now stood in front of the two of them almost as if to protect them from something, like he thought this man would actually attack them.

"What are you doing here? You are not welcome, you should leave!" itachi said stiffly as his shoulders tightened.

Ignoring itachi the man looked straight at sakura "I see you have successfully managed to gain both of my sons love miss haruno. You truly are a lucky woman." He sneered.

"Um, sorry, what?" she mumbled as his words sunk in, impossible.

"I see you figured it out" he laughed bitterly "I don't know what either of you see in her she is quiet clearly slow, but just in case you don't get it I will make it painfully clear to you, I am Fugako Uchiha, head of the uchiha shipping company and father the these two useless boys! And I am here to get back what is rightfully mine!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry that it has been so long between updates but becuase of all your lovely pestering i finally got motivated to write a new chapter :)**

**Now i know that this chappy inst very long but unfortunately i had to finish it here for the time being but rest assured the next chapter is underway :)**

**Chapter fifteen**

Sasuke watched as his father's words quickly sunk in, no matter what his father might have thought sakura was certainly not slow, In fact sometimes he thought that her mind ran to fast for even her to catch up to it.

It had been pure coincidence that he had been standing on the step of the house when a black Mercedes had rolled up. When he saw his father for the first time in what must be years, he expected to feel anger well inside of him, but instead all he felt was pity and sadness for the loss of what had once been a great man.

As usual his father had ignored him and stood silently beside him while they were lead into the living area of the house. Even now after all these years his father's main focus was still itachi, he practically jumped at the chance to face his oldest son, and again the stirrings of jealousy that had driven Sasuke all his life rose to the surface.

He watched as his brother stood protectively in front of sakura and he suddenly wished that it was he that was standing there instead; ready to protect her from all the evils of the world.

He watched as she took a small step forward softly and caringly placing her hand on his brother's upper arm in reassurance, before facing Fugako.

"It is a pleasure to finally met you Mr Uchiha, please won't you come and sit down and have some tea with us?" she gestured to the seats around the living area.

Sasuke watched as, seemingly unfazed by her guest sakura ushered everyone to sit down, with herself sitting next to itachi.

The seating arrangements unfortunately meant that he had to sit next to his father and watch as across the room the older man that must be sakura's father scrutinized him.

"I gather, that seeing as you have flown all this way Mr Uchiha that you have heard of my father's illness, and have come to offer your condolences" she said giving Fugako a sharp glare that dared him to say otherwise.

Sasuke saw his father's lip curl in a small snarl before he regained his composure "of course, Sato my _friend_" he bit out sharply as he looked at the greying man "it has been far too long since we have seen each other, however I cannot say that it has been unpleasant."

The restraint his father held was remarkable, he had obviously intended to come into this house and intimidate sakura into doing what he wanted but from the moment she had first spoken sakura had been the one to take charge and now his father was forced to play along with the niceties that were required for such an occasion.

"I'm sure it will please you to hear that although my father is gravely ill he is still fighting fit with the vigour of ten teenage men" sakura said pleasantly.

"Yes it pleases me a lot" Fugako said smiling, although Sasuke knew it was for the gravely ill comment and not the fighting strength of his opponent. "In fact the subject of your father's health is the reason I am here Miss Haruno"

There we go, Sasuke thought all niceties over.

"Yes?" she asked politely as she sipped a cup of tea and glance reassuringly at her farther, who had been strangely quiet throughout this whole encounter.

"It has come to my attention that there is a certain problem concerning your inheritance, and I have come to make you and offer." Fugako said smiling openly now, thinking he had finally won

It was now sakura's turn to smile "well that won't be necessary, you see as of this morning that little issue has been resolved."

Sasuke didn't know what was going on and by the quick looks of confusion on both Itachi's and her father's faces neither did they.

"You found a way around the clause?" Fugako said jumping angrily to his feet. "That is impossible, it is iron clad I made sure of it myself when my grandfather signed the treaty."

"Oh, I think you misunderstood me" sakura said smiling softly, putting the china cup down, she placed her hand within the palm of Itachi's and moved closer to him. "You see there is no longer any need to worry about that silly clause as it is not an issue."

A feeling of dread settled in the pit of Sasukes stomach as he watched with almost unseeing eyes sakura's implications.

"Impossible, I was told that you had no suitors and that you were nowhere near ready for…" Fugako said.

"Well your informant was clearly misinformed" sakura said and standing up she stared down at the evil man in front of her, "as of this morning itachi and I are engaged, we will be married and I will inherit my father's company. And if you try and get in my way Fugako I will ruin you and everything you have worked to achieve; now please I think it is time for you to leave."

She didn't yell or even raise her voice in anger, she simply stood there so serenely as she torn his heart in half. What was she talking about? Itachi and her were…? But it was impossible hadn't itachi said…?

Looking at his brother he saw the confusion in his eyes before it flickered quickly out of sight and he stood up to stand beside sakura and support her decision, there would be no weakness shown in front of the enemy.

Moving his eyes from itachi to sakura, Sasuke was shocked to see the same menacing look that was directed at his father being directed at him as well, But why? Surely she didn't think?

Oh but now he could see.

She did think that he was involved; she thought that he had come here to support his father that he had come here to take away her company from her, but how could she think that he was capable of that.

Yeah right! Of course she thought that of him, wasn't that how he had treated her from the first moment she had spilt coffee on him that morning.

No wonder she thought what she did about him.

"But there is no ring on your finger?" Fugako said not wanting to give up so easily.

"Like I said it only happened this morning Mr Uchiha and itachi wanted me to come with him so that I could pick out the prettiest pink diamond" she said seemingly with all the happiness and enthusiasm of a newly engaged woman.

"You will forgive me if I don't attend the wedding" Fugako snarled unhappily.

"Oh that won't be a problem" itachi said smugly.

"You have come here and lost Mr Uchiha, now I would like the both of you to leave" she repeated still not looking Sasuke in the eye.

Knowing he was beat and that there was no way he could change her mind on this matter Sasuke straightened up and walked out the beautiful wooden doors of the living room, his father not far behind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

As the front door slammed shut Itachi turned to what was apparently his new bride too be.

"What are you doing Sakura?" he asked confused.

She turned to her father who was still sitting silently in the big backed chair "will you please excuse us father, I will explain everything after I have a chat to Itachi?" she said reassuringly when he gave her a small questioning look.

Following her out of the room they made their way silently to the small garden at the side of the house, he watched as she sat beneath the blossoming plum, and leaning his shoulder against the wall he waited for her to explain.

Sighing softly she looked up at the newly formed pink blossoms "thank you Itachi" she said softly.

Her shoulders sagged sadly and he moved to sit beside her "its ok Sakura, if this is truly what you want then of course I will support you."

Slowly he reached up and plucked one of the magnificently delicate flowers from a nearby branch and holding it in his hand he placed it gently in her hair amazed at how much the colour suited her.

"A pink diamond is just the right choice I think" he said with a small smile.

Sakura looked at him slightly shocked before giving him a small smile which then turned into a giggle.

"That's better" he smiled as he placed his arm around her slim shoulders "you have such a lovely laugh, and with all this seriousness around us I had almost forgotten what it sounded like."

She rested her head in the crook of his neck tiredly "so had I"

"What do you want to do about Sasuke?" he reluctantly asked.

"Nothing, he has clearly made his choice, and if I'm honest I can't say I'm surprised, after all ever since I met him he has done nothing but betray me."

"ok" was all he said, but he wasn't so sure, he had watched Sasuke closely as he sat next to their father and he had since the flash of hurt when he had realised what was going on.

"Well I suppose tomorrow we should go shopping then" he said trying to cheer her up.

"Ok I suppose I'd better go and speak to father now" she smiled and reaching around his neck she gave him a tight squeeze of thanks.

Later the next day they left the jewellers, having picked out a gorgeous pink diamond to be set into a simple but elegant white gold frame. It was going to take them a few days to cut and set the ring but that didn't seems to bother Sakura overly much.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked as they made their way back towards the car. "I haven't had anything all day and all this shopping has made me hungry."

Sakura laughed at him "are you serious? You just ate all of those complimentary chocolates and half a bottle of champagne in the jewellers"

"Pfft that's not real food a man needs something hearty to eat" he joked as he banged on his chest in a mock display of a cave man.

"I think no food and champagne has gone to your head a little" she laughed at him.

"All the more reason to get some food into me" he argued "and besides I know for a fact that you haven't eaten anything all day either"

She went to deny it but the loud grumbling of her stomach gave her away "ok you win" she smiled as the climbed in the car "but let's go somewhere where we can get something decent to eat."

"Cherries place it is then" he said smiling

Pulling away from the curb itachi roared down the streets before smoothly pulling into a park on the other side of town and just down the road from cherries place.

The restaurant was new but was fast becoming Sakura's favourite place to eat since she had come back to L.A. as they walked down the street they realised that there was a small commotion out the front of the restaurant.

"What the…"said itachi as they were suddenly stopped by a group of what were clearly fan girls.

"It's him!"

"Look at his blonde hair isn't it dreamy!"

"he is so serious, it's so hot!"

"I bet I could make him smile"

"Naruto!"

"We love you naruto!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile as they were ushered past the screaming girls, who also began to look strangely at itachi, and into the restaurant. "Looks like there is someone famous here"

"Sakura!" came the cry and before she knew it she was being enveloped in a massive bear hug.

"Naruto…I…can't breathe…" she managed to get out before itachi hauled him off of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he grinned quite oblivious to Itachi's death stare. "Wow what are you doing here, I'm sorry about your dad" he said softly.

She gave him a sad smile "me too, anyway how come your back in L.A I thought there was still a couple of more weeks of filming to be done in morocco? "She asked lightening the mood.

He shrugged "you know how it is, things went pretty smoothly and we managed to finish up early"

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura noticed itachi stiffen as naruto continued.

"I only got back to L.A last night I rang Sasuke this morning to see if he wanted to come out to lunch and I would catch him up on how things went."

Slightly confused sakura smiled, then looking at itachi she followed his gaze to the table naruto had been sitting at, and suddenly the fan girls comments made a lot more sense.

Siting at the table in all his brooding handsomeness was Sasuke.

Quickly snapping out of his daze itachi moved closer to her side to whisper in her ear, as naruto continued to prattle on oblivious "would you like to leave?"

Breathing deeply she straightened her shoulders "no, I'm going to have to face him sometime, it may as well be now, besides we live in the same town we are bound to run into him every now and again."

"Ok, I'm right here with you" he said softly as he looked over to where his brother sat looking intensely at sakura.

Itachi watched as the two of them held each other's gaze, and it was then that he knew sakura had made a mistake, he didn't know how but for some reason yesterday Sasuke had ended up arriving at the same time as their father, and he now doubted very much that he was there in support of him. But he needed to be sure. He would not allow sakura to be hurt again.

Sasuke slowly stood up and moved towards them stopping just in front of itachi, he looked sadly at sakura before turning to his brother "you are the better choice" he said almost sadly, and it hurt itachi to see the defeat in his brother's eyes "I would have just ended up hurting her again somehow."

Sakura looked at Sasuke confused by his words "what…?"

But before she could ask he was gone, disappearing into the screaming fan girls.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone i know that you are all waiting for the next chapter, ive been off writing fanfic a bit lately and have been busy with my very own manuscript which if anyone is interested in is up on fiction press (link is in profile page) but rest assured i am still going to finish this story i promise :)**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sasuke pushed through the throng of fan girls, that where brave enough to keep trying to get his attention despite his savage glare. Thankfully his car was parked almost directly outside and he didn't have to put up with it for too long. Once in the silver Mercedes CLK he sped off down the street and across town towards his modest mansion.

Pulling into the cobbled drive as the security gates shut behind him he smoothly jumped out and strode inside. Throwing the keys on the overly expensive table that tenten had made him buy he finally let himself stop and breathe.

She had looked so happy, as she had walked in, oblivious to him she had been smiling happily as her hand had rested on his brother's arm.

His emotions had taken a roller-coaster ride in 5 seconds, but it had been the genuine contentment he had seen in her eyes that had made him realise what he had known all along, his steady and very predictable brother was the better option for sakura.

He had wanted to run up to her and tell her that she had made a mistake, that he wasn't involved with his father's schemes, that he loved her and wanted to be with her and offer comfort while she went through such a difficult time.

Instead he had held his tongue and offered his approval of her decision. Already in just the couple of months since he had met her, he had hurt her more times than he could count, it was no wonder that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life like that.

Running his hands roughly through his hair causing it to spike, he forced himself to move through the house. His house keeper Maria was out obviously as he couldn't hear her usual humming so he moved out the back towards the pool. Ripping his shirt over his head he was just about to drop it on the hot pavement when he heard footsteps behind him.

With cat like grace he moved swiftly to face the intruder, and almost ran head long into him when he saw who it was.

"Who let you in?" he demanded as he watched his father approach.

He father looked at him smugly "your house keeper was more than happy to see that your father had come to visit, I think she was under the impression that you were alone and without family, and I really think she cares about you almost as a son."

It was true, Maria had assumed that he had no family as none had ever visited and he and never bothered to dissuade her, there was no point, he had left that part of his behind him and as far as he was concerned he had no family, well that was until a few months ago when he had seen Itachi again.

Relaxing slightly he glared at his father "it's quite sad that the person that cares the most about me is the one I pay to clean my house."

"Oh I wouldn't say that" his father said and he moved to sit by one of the chairs along the pool "I think that Haruno girl has more feelings for you than she let on yesterday, there was no mistaking the hatred she felt towards you."

"And? Your point is?" he snapped angry at the way his father had seemed to just make himself at home.

"My point is, that hate that strong is only possible from a love just as powerful."

"Whatever sakura felt or still feels towards me in none of your business. I am not going to help you, and if you don't leave my house within the next five minutes I will throw you out myself." he said scrunching his shirt in his hand so tightly maria would have to iron it several times to get the creases out.

"ok, settle down I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm only here to get what is mine, and make no mistake Sasuke the Haruno shipping company will be mine, no matter who that little whore marries."

Sasuke was on him in less than a second, his fist connecting with his father's face. Ignoring the sharp sting of pain in his knuckles he hit him over and over and over, at first he saw Sakura's face and then slowly it merged into Rebecca's, all the hatred he had carried within his heart suddenly fuelled his anger and his hits became harder and faster.

He knew his knuckles were cut, bleeding, and starting to swell. His father's face was starting to soften under the force of his punches as bones broke but his rage was in full force and there was no stopping him now.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear a deep voice yelling at him, but he couldn't make out words all he knew was his father deserved this.

Suddenly he was being dragged off the shattered old man as a strong set of arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him away.

Afraid that his chance for revenge was being stolen from him he lashed out and his elbow connected sharply with someone's face.

The soft grunt that follow finally caught his attention and the red began to clear from his eyes.

"Geez Sasuke" Itachi moaned "don't you think you've caused enough damage?"

Slowly Sasuke looked from his brothers split lip to the man lying on the ground. His father was kneeling over the pavement as he spat blood from his mouth, his shoulders shaking from the beating he had just received.

It was then, in that moment that Sasuke saw just what a frail and sad old man his father had become, and suddenly the joy he had felt only moments ago vanished to be replace by shame. The shadow of his father's younger self had blinded Sasuke all these years and his fear and love for him had blinded him the what his father had really become, a lonely bitter human being that had nothing but an old family feud to keep him going.

"I'm sorry about your lip," he said to his brother.

Itachi looked grimly at their father "I suppose we are even now after the one I gave you at the restaurant in morocco."

"Yeah I suppose." he agreed.

They watched as their father gingerly got to his feet, his nose broken and mouth full to the brim with blood, by the looks of it at least one of his cheeks was broken and he was definitely going to need stitches in the cuts to his head.

"You are still the weak one" Fugaku managed to mumble as the blood spilled from his mouth, "here, before me is my greatest achievement, and my greatest disappointment, you should have kept going boy." he said looking at Sasuke through his swollen eye "it's what your brother would have done."

"It's what I might still do if you don't leave right now," Itachi threatened, his voice dangerously quiet.

Taking the hint their father limped slowly towards the door to the house, before turning back to look at his sons "the Haruno Company will be mine, marriage on no marriage, that little girl will not stand in my way any longer." he said before disappearing inside.

Breathing a sigh of relief Sasuke sank to one of the cushioned chairs by the pool, "you don't think he will hurt her do you?" he asked his brother as he looked out over the pool to the surrounding hills.

"I think that man is capable of anything if it stands in his way" said Itachi as he sat beside his brother.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair "what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were spending the day with your… fiancée" he managed to choke out.

"You know sakura thinks you are working with him?" he said ignoring his brother's question.

"I know" he said sadly "I don't blame her for thinking that about me, I haven't exactly given her a reason to believe otherwise."

"Well, you are right about that" Itachi agreed.

Sasuke sat up and looked at his brother, "you will be better for her than I ever could, please just make sure she is happy."

His brother gave him a strange looked before nodding his head slightly and getting to his feet.

"How is her father?"

A glimmer of sadness fell over Itachi "it's not looking very good."

Sasuke thought about how unfair the world was to let a good man like sakura's father die, when his father, who deserved to die, was looking like he would never leave this world.

As his brother turned to leave a conversation he'd hand earlier that morning came to his mind, "I know that this is probably the last thing on her mind right now, but after talking to naruto this morning I think she should know."

His brother looked at him quizzically.

"The producers up stairs love the changes to the script, but they want a different ending, and Jiraiya is insisting that because sakura wrote the changes she should have a say in the way it ends."

"I will let her know." His brother said "It might be good for her to take her mind off of everything else that is going on at the moment."

Sasuke watched his brother leave the same way as his father and remarked at the vast differences between the two men, all this time he had hated and worshiped them the wrong way around. His brother deserved more than he had ever given him and he hoped that in the future he would let him show him just how wrong he had been.


End file.
